Steel Winged Angel
by Thesephirothclone
Summary: Title Change, origionally Am I in Final Fantasy 7? Been too long since the last chapter, and no that summer is here, Im back. Self insertion. ps. I realize i need a spell checker.
1. Man in Black

Am I in Final Fantasy 7? 

Chapter 1 Man in black

I am walking home from school, on a cloudy day. Just my luck, it starts to rain, and rain hard. "Shit man, why today" I tell myself, running home.By the way, I'm Ryan, a straight C highschool freshman. When I entered my home, there, on the table sat a note.

:Ryan I have gone out shopping for a while. Please take out the trash, (maybe later.) change the cats litterbox, (i wouldn't have to if they didn't eat so damn much.) and try not to play to much video games.(like that would ever happen.) See you around 7:00. love you honey.(sigh typical mom thing) :

Tossing the note in the trash, I run upstairs into my room to play some playstation2. I look through my collection, trying to find a game that i wasn't bored of. While looking, my playstation, now making funny noises, turns off on its own.

"damnit, what else can happen" I tell myself.

Turning it back on instead of the usual startup screen, I see what looks like instructions appearing. :place in your favorite game, and be brought into it:

"...hahahaha must be some kind of joke" I shouted laughing. Little did i know that it was no joke. I took out FF Vll, one of the greatest FF games of all and placed it in the console. Earlier that week i had beaten the game, again, and deleted all the files.

I go to new game, and the whole room goes dark except for the TV, which is all white. More instructions go across the screen: touch your hand to the TV: "ha, ok ok, whatever you say" still laughing. touched it and i felt a strange pull. suddenly i was draged into the light, and ended up on a chair next to a strange man, in his forties dressed in a black business suit."What the... what is going on" I ask the man. "Welcome to the world of the Playstation" he said.

(man that was corny)i thought to myself

"what is so corny about it?" He tells me. At this point I was really freaked out. I was in a white void, sitting in an armchair next to a crazy man who called this the world of the playstation.

"OK, why do you want me here. I have things to do."

"I summoned you here to help you learn a little disipline, your attitude will improve by learning about the life in the video game the creators call Final Fantasy seven. Should you accept. we will begin on constructing your character, and his weapon. Should you deny, you will be sent back to the point of arrival with no memory of what just happened."

"Sooo what your saying is that if i accept, i can fight along side the group?"

"yes, but battle will be unlike the way it was in the game. It will be like actual fighting, and the dangers are increased."

"what will my family think of me disappearing"

"The time you will spend here will be the equivalent of 30 minutes and 27 seconds at the most."

Right then i got my facts straight. I can spend time here with cloud and the others becoming stronger and better than I am now. "what the heck sure why not, but what happens if I die?"

The man was silent. I knew then what that had ment. If I die there, I'm dead.I still wanted to do it because well, this has actually always been my dream, to save the world. "Ryan, just say yes and we will start"

"yes" After I agreed, A machine appeared and scanned my image. It then projected it up onto the void. "I would like to keep all my features the same(i was really musclar and I liked my hair color.) and get just a new outfit. I want black jeans, A red jacket with a white tee under it, and pockets in the jacket to hold my items and such." The image of me changed in the exact way i wanted it.

"Is this the form you choose?" The man asked.

"Hell yeah. So now when do i get a weapon?"

"Right now." Two shelves appeared with what looked like any weapon you could think of available. I was just standing there drooling at the sight of all of them.

"All these weopons look good but there not what I want. Can I have a custom weapon?"

"Depends..."

"I want a metel, completely movable arm that can fire shotgun rounds when I want it to"

"It can be done, but beware, your ammunition is not perment, and you will have to buy more, but I will make It so the arm can be replaced to equip a better arm." The image of me showed my arm with the exact thought on how I wanted it to look like.

"That is amazing" I said.

"So now it time for your limit break. You will know when you are able to get a new one, but lets concentrate on your first."

"I want my arm to transform into a beam rifle, and fire a laser"

"You will only get a 3 second shot. Is that ok?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it is."

"I will start you of at level 5, You will have one materia of your choice. Which ..."

"Restore for sure, i will need something to help me."

"Very well, and next time don't intrupt me."

Completely ignoring him, Ryan shouts "When do we start?"

"A month from the attack on the first reactor, that should give you the time you need to become able to cope with all the hardships you will be facing. Good luck out there and don't get killed" With a flash of light, I was outside Midgar, pumped and ready to go.


	2. Riker

Chapter 2 Riker

"Man that is cool." he continued to stare at his arm. The mechanical arm worked like a regular arm but it was made of some sort of metel, and I could release it at any time. I put my fingers in my pocket to feel what was like clips, about ten of them. I wasn't sure how they all fit but they did. There was also the materia I requested. I looked for a slot on my arm and found it around the wrist. By placing the materia in the slot, It stucked in automaticly and and didn't fall out, but when I pulled on it, it came out in an instant. This was going to be great.

I started to try to get it to become a shotgun, but it wouldn't respond to most of my methods, but when I cleared my mind of all thought except changing it, gears clicked and it morphed into a shotgun. I took out a clip and on it was a note, 20 shots per clip. "20, why not 50 or 100, damn" I cursed. I tried to find the place to load it which was under my arm. I pulled on a plate and it opened. I put a clip in and fired at a rock. It was amazing, the thrill of shooting it off.

The shot had awoken two wolf like creatures. They were halfway down the field, about a hundred feet away and closing in on me. I took a shot at one and it fell to the ground, wimpering, While the other one was really close, I had no time to shoot so i smashed it across the face. The hit must of killed it because it was bleeding really heavily. The other one was still wimpering, I went up to it and saw that it was bleeding to death. The thought had just hit me. I killed It, I took it out without mercy. I started to cry. I thought this would be easy, but It pained me that it is now gone, and the other dying. What hurt me even more was that there was a pup running toward the one that I shot, trying to lick the wounds clean, the it was no use, and It died due to blood loss."this must have been what the man had ment about disipline, I don't know if I can do this. Its too painful." I kneeled down and looked at the ground to see the pup staring at me in the face. I picked it up and started to hug it. "I'm sorry, but it was self defence." The pup started to wimper, so I took it with me back into the town of Kalm.

The people stared at me as I walked through carrying the the pup. I payed no attention to them all and walked into the inn. The inn keeper shouted at me."That thing is dangerous, leave it alone or the parents will come!"

"No they won't" I cryed. "I killed them."

"Why ya so upset...oh wait was that your first kill, It happens to alot of people, you will get used to it"

"Can I get a room. I don't think i have any money." I checked my pockets to find a small bag inside. I took it out to find some gil. How much do I have" The guy showed me how it worked. The bronze was worth 1, the bronze with silver in the middle was 10, the silver was 100, the silver with gold in the center was 1000, and he showed me a 10000 gil piece, which was all gold. "So I have 2 of the 1000's."

"It is 10 gil a night, and I am charging another 20 for the Kalm fang"

"So... can it be trained."

"yes but you would have to see Miko, the dog trainer, he lives down the path in tthe green house. Be back by closing" I payed Him the gil and left to see this Miko.

"Yes these can be trained to like and even fight along side humans" The woman in the building tells me. "I am Miss Miko. To aid in the training, I will require 1000 gil. It will also pay for the cost of the supplies."

"Anything, I have a debt to pay. I think about the parents. Miko sets me up with a kennel and and I leave Riker( yes, I named it) in there and went out to see the town. "ya know what would be fun" I told myself. "What do people do when you walk into there house. I look for the house I reconized as the house that had the peacekeeper in it. I walk in and see the man wave as I went upstairs. "Wow...that was strange" I open the chest that had the gun in it and went to look for the weapon shop.

The place was just as I imaged it as, large with weapons hanging on the wall. I walk up to the guy and and see what is for sale. I got a new Arm attachment that came with a scope for aiming. I also sold the peacemaker for a good 2000 gil. I went out into the field to try and reclaim my nerve. I came across another kalm fang as it was ripping off the head of what looked like a mu. I took a shot at it while it was distracted and missed. Two more came around and attacked me from behind, ripping the back of my jacket. I decided that close range would be better right now and started to punch them, stunning one. Another went at my leg but I dodged it and kicked it in the face. While It was down I finished it off with a shot. The other two got angry and jumped at me. I shot the first in the face but was tackled to the ground by the other. As it went for my throat, a dog attacked it and pinned it against the ground. I took the oppertunity to kill it and I did. The dog ran to It's owner, who was miss Miko. "Thanks, but I could have taken it."

"Probably, but I wanted to see how you were doing with the problem you have."

"problem?" I thought about it for s moment to notice I wasn't upset. The innkeeper was right. "I'm fine, thanks for checking. Hows Riker?"

"Hes fine, but still a little upset. Why don't you go see him."

"Ok"

"I walk into miss Miko's kennel and look for Riker. There he is, all cleaned up. I pick him up. "For a terrifying monster, your kinda cute." It licks my face happily, as if I was his mother(or father)."You be good for miss Miko." He whines as I put him back. I Start off to the inn, thinking of Miss Miko's dog. :I wonder if I can train him just like that.:I think to myself. I pay the innkeeper and go into the room, where dreams of shotguns and lasers dance through my head. 


	3. Chocobo and Snake rides

Chapter three Chocobo and snake rides

Two weeks have past since I first arrived. I only leveled up once, and my battle plan was still a little sloppy. I developed my own personal technique where I run up toward an enemy and ram the shotgun into its face, and then fire it off. I call it the smash shot. It's crude, but efficient. I went through all off my starter clips and perchased some new ones. I bought 5 shotgun clips and a new one called the beam clip, which fired a small laser, up to ten. Riker has become strong also, and I bring him out into the field with me now and then. He has learned to use the poison fang, which has helped me out of a few jams.  
All in all, he makes a great companion. I have needed to go to a tailor on several occasions, one with my worst idea ever, taking on the Midgar Zolem, yes thats right, one cocky teen against a 20 ft cobra. I was lucky I wasn't eaten, but believe me, the fight went on for a good amount of time. All the townspeoplewere there when they heard about the new kid taking on the snake that everyone feared. Let me give you the details.

I was out by the ranch for the first time, with a chocobo lure, trying to get a chocobo to ride on. I thought it would be fun to run around with those birds, so I found on and caught it. It WASN'T the same as in the game and he went out of control, throwing me into the swamp. I said "Oh shit I gotta get the hell out of here." I ran to get to dry land but it was too late, and the beast rose from the swamp to greet me with those large fangs.(I'm not sure but I think I pissed my pants, but I was too wet to know.)

The thing lunged right at me and I dived away. It just missing me. I climped onto dry land and took a shot at it, causing it to scream. "Getting my limit right now would be a real blessing." I told myself, still firing the beast got angry and was about to use beta. "Come on Ryan think." That isthe moment where my straight C brain got thinking. : Beta is a fire attack, dive down into the marsh and wait 5 seconds:. I dived in just as the attack hit the ground. Causing widespread scorching. I arose to see a pissed off snake staring right at me." Hi" I wimpered as I lifted my arm and shot at it. Sucsess, I shot one of it's eys out. Without thinking, I jumped on it's tail and I went for the ride of my life.

Authors note: I know its a short chappie, but It will be worthwhile when you get to find out what happens. 


	4. Respect

chapter 4 respect

The current situation was...me...on the back...of a 20 foot snake with an appitite for human flesh.

The midgar zolem had his fangs glaring around trying to hit me off. They looked bloodstained, which ment it must of had a meal a while ago. I was holding on so tight that I didn't have time to get my gun armed and ready. I just had to hold on for my life."Shit what the hell do I do?"

"Go for him kid, you can do it." I heard a man say as he came to spectate.

"What are you thinking!" said another. Crowds started to come in watching. from the distance, cheering me on. Where I come from, you had to fight alone to gain respect, and now I see clearly, that these people that don't even know me that well, the people that I gave the cold shoulder to, are here to support me. I felt a power surge through me like I never felt before. I felt like I knew exactly what I must do, and all my pain was gone, all the reality was slipping through my fingers as I defied the laws of physics and gravity and jumped, and jumped high and gracefully, spiraling through the air right above the foul creature's head.

"BEAM CANNON!" I shouted, I don't know why I did though. This must have been my limit break going into effect. My barrel became a large, beam firing weapon, and fired a green beam of light straight down at the creature, going straight through the mouth. It caused it to exploude with its body parts flying everywhere, and covered the swampland. I fell straight into the water, as I fell fainting along the way down.

I awoke in the in bed, covered up in bandages that covered the bruises and scratch marks from the battle. My clothes were on the table folded up on top of the dark oak table. I got up, still feeling some pain, and went to put them on. I take my jacket of the table and a small bag with a note was on it fell out. I picked it up and read :To the young man who helped the town, thank you for taking out the midgar zolem, because of this, we can continue shipping to the town of junon. All the soilders and fighters who have took on that beast has been slayed. We owe you this much for avenging the lives of the lost warriors. Please except these gifts on the towns behalf. The Mayor.:

I opened the bag to see every type of materia that they sold from the shop. Untill now, I never really needed materia. I have used cure a few times, but not often. I almost cryed when I read the letter. These people really do support me, there not just a bunch of worthless computers, there real people with real feelings. I felt a new found respect for them. I got my jacket, which it turns out has also been sowen up, and put it on. It felt heavyer than before, so I felt around. I was shocked when I noticed there was a piece of metel in the part where my heart was, in a pocket I found another note.: Thank you for healing my broken heart, now I will protect yours.:

Come to think of it the tailor was single, and she always looked depressed. "Damn that beast." I cursed. The fiend must have taken her husband. I put both notes in my jacket pocket and went downstairs. When I did, the innkeeper said "There is no charge for you...ever. thank you so much for what you done."

"Uhhhh your welcome." I really didn't know what to say. The old me would have gloated on about being the best, but now I felt something different. I walked out to see miss Miko with Riker.

"I took great care of him for you. He is happy to see you." Riker jumped up and licked my face. Man I loved this purple dog-like creature.

"Miss Miko,how long have I been sleeping?"I asked the woman.

"For about a week and a half." she responded. A week and a half, that means I have like three days before the first mission. I have to leave for midgar tomorrow.

"Thanks, so do you think he is ready?" I ask pointing to Riker.

"Ready for what?" she responds.

"Ready for a trip into midgar. I am leaving tomorrow and I want him to come with me."

"Why do you want to go there!" she says, shocked.

"I have...personal reasons. Any way I better go get some more rest for tomorrow."

"OK see you hopefully. Wait!" she shouted as I was walking into the inn. "I have something for you, or for Riker more like it." She showed me a protect vest, with what looked like it was modified to fit on a four legged creature.

"Thank you very much." Riker barked happly as I put it on him. "Do you mind watching him until I leave?"

"Sure. Anything for you. You took out the hated Midgar Zolem. That monster took everything I had." She started to cry.

I said "Don't worry about it, Its gone." I walked into the inn and went into the bed upstairs, dreaming about Riker fighting side by side with me.

I got up the next morning to see everyone outside. Everyone was cheering me away as I walked out. "RYAN, RYAN" Riker ran to me with miss Miko right behind. "If he gets injured, give him these." she hands me a few hi-potions, which I store away. With Riker at my side, we walked out of Midgar with a heavy burden ahead of us. I walk to the cliff overlooking the sea and watch the waves, and here I am now. Telling recalling the events of the last week and a half. 


	5. Materia Shop Holdup

chapter 5 Materia shop holdup

Riker and I walked towards the city of Midgar. "Holy shit, I never realised it was so big." It was. The size could easily compare to the city of New York. It was, as it looked circular and you could see the shinra building from where I was standing. There was what looked like security copters flying around the headquarters. "Well here we go."

We walked through the giant door, while walking the door shut and locked instantly. I tried opening and shooting it, but it was no good. I continued on to where I seen the sector 5 church. It was like a rose in a patch of stinkweed, and it was under disrepair. I walked into the church to see flowers growing in a hole where there are broken floorboards. I sat on a bench and Riker jumped next to me.I prayed to all those that will lose their lives in the reacter bombings and walked out, with no sight of Aeris.

I continued on to the neighborhood part of the slum, and went into the Item shop to get some antidotes just in case. While walking out, two bandits came running out of the materia shop with green orbs in their hands. The owner screamed "Come back here you theives!" My chance to earn some street credit. "Freeze you scumbag son of a bitches!" I yelled they dropped the materia and took out knives.

"What do you suppose we have here Ron?" One of the bandits asked the other

"I believe it is a punk who can't keep his mouth shut." replied the other. By their looks, they needed the money, but stealing wasn't right.

"Listen here. You can give back the materia you stole and we can all forget about this. Or my buddy here will have a fresh piece of meat to chow down on." Riker glared evily with a wicked grin on his face. The bandits screamed and ran away like little sissies when Riker charged at them. "Thought so." I picked up the materia and walked into the shop, Riker waiting outside like always. People tend to get scared when a wolf creature walks into a shop so he knows to wait outside. "Here you are, I hope they didn't cause that much trouble." I hand the materia back to the owner.

"Thanks boy, business is hard enough without these looters roming these streets." He replied. He handed me a fire materia as a reward.

"I don't except freebies, but I will gladly pay for it. I hand the man 500 gil and walk out. He looked so happy, that it made me feel a sensation I never really felt much, ya know the feeling where you feel like you can do anything, happiness."

Walking out, I see Riker growling at someone around the corner. I take a look to see more thugs, lots more, around ten of them. Looking at them I say something I will probably say alot. "Oh shit" They all take out knives and glare at me. In the back are the two from earlier.

"Thats him boss." He points to me

"Whoop him good."

"We will fight for what is wrong." I look at them with their short knives and laugh, morphing my arm I say

"Never bring a knife into a gunfight." a classic line. I took ten shots and soon all of them but one was grounded. What I wanted to do was not kill them, but shoot their legs and cause them to fall in pain. The one standing was the supposed leader, who had amazing speed. He ran toward me and slashed my arm, causing blood to flow out.I flinched from the pain but still was ready to fight. I shot at him some more but he dodged every shot. Not wanting to waste my clips, I retract into my regular arm and and get ready. "Riker, Poison Fang!" Riker chaces after him with great speed, biting him in the leg, the man cries out in pain, and by the constant screams, you could tell he was poisoned. "Listen here," I say taking the knife and lifting him up with the metal arm. "If I ever see you around the slums again, it will be your last." I droped him to the ground and threw an antidote at him, then I evily stared at the others who used potions on their legs to burn out the bullets and fix up." That goes for all of you too." They nodded obidently and got up and ran away as fast as they could. "Damn it." I held my arm, staring at a potion one left on the ground. I picked it up and did what the thugs did and pored it on my arm, the wound closed up and left a small mark. Riker walked towards me. "Good job boy." I patted him on the head and he panted happily. A lady in a pink dress and a basket with flowers walks towards me.

"Are you ok?" she asks

"No sweat." I look at her and notice something very familar. (ITS AERIS.) I think to myself. I acted like I didn't know her. "This kind of stuff happens all the time." I lied.

"OK just making sure. Thank you for what you did, helping this part of the slums. These people are having rough times right now." Riker walks towards her and sits in front of her. "Is he yours?"

"Yeah, his name's Riker. I raised him from when he was a pup." Riker walks back towards me. "Listen, be carefull and look for me if anything happens."

"I'll be in a different part selling flowers, would you like to buy one, just one gil."

"Sure. Why not." I take the flower and hand her 10, walking away, tuning out her voice as she tries to tell me I gave her too much. (She is going to a different part tomorrow, that must mean...the reactor event is tomorrow.) I think to myself. I start on my way to sector 7 slums.

(A/N...Thank you to all that have supported me from the begining. I plan on completing this. keep sending advice on how i might be able to improve.) 


	6. Armed and ready

Chapter 6 Armed and ready

Me and riker contiuned through the slums, getting through sector 6 though wasn't easy. There were those house things and they want to fight. I jumped at one giving it a dry wall full of bullets, but that only teed thr thing off. It did that suicide drop move and my leg got fried. "OH Shit, im losing to a doll house". I think it heard me and got angry, and it fired middles at me, I couldn't move at the time so I did what I knew, I shot them. They explouded and sent me flying, along with the pieces of the house. "...Its dead...already...and where were you?" An angry Ryan asked the wolf as it came from around a corner. It looked at me with those sorry yellow eyes and I couldn't stay mad."Its all right, but next time don't hide."

We finally reached the playground about half an hour and 12 worm things later. The door to sector 7 was open, which it usually wasn't in the game. "Well here we go, time to join AVALANCHE, right Riker?" He just looked at me like he knew this was a bad idea.

Whatever. We continued through and saw the bar. As we were about to entered, a yelland some gun fire came from inside, as two bandits ran out and ran into me, the fell down and yelled "watch it you, you"  
They were the two bandits from a while ago, now healed up. The looked up at my barrel pointing at there faces,"your not gonna hurt us right..." A long haired brunette and a large dark skined person run out and see them petrified.

"Hello. So what did they steal from you?" I ask, smiling evily at the two frightened thugs.

"THOSE BASTARDS STOLE MY DAIGHTERS SCHOOL SAVINGS" the dark skinned man shouted.

"H-h-h-h-h-ere take it" The bandits run away, leaving a bag of gil. I pick it up and hand it back to The darkskinned man.

"Kid you got some balls, whats your ..." he stopped and noticed my arm. "your arm its..a gun also."

"The names Ryan." I said ignoring the man. I have already thought up an excuse to why this can become a gun as well as a regular, metal arm. (if having a metal arm can be described as regular)

"Thanks, I'm Tifa, and this is Barret." The brunette points to the staring man.

"This is Riker."The lupine barks at his acknowledgement."Just so you know, my services don't come cheap." This was going perfectly I thought to myself.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN, HELPING A PERSON SHOULD BE YOUR REWARD!" Barret yelled.

"That is exactly what I want. Can we talk inside?" I ask.

"Yes sure." Tifa said, letting me in. She got me a soda water, because I was too young to drink, and sat down. There was no one else in here so I said

"I want to join." They just stared at me nervously.

"What are you talking about." thy said in unison.

"I want to be a member of AVALANCHE."

"How did you know." Barret asked.

"I didn't you just told me." I lied. "The planet is being killed and I want to try and help save it, I'll do anything."

"Ya know, normally I wouldn't, but because you helped us out, I'll give you a chance. In one hour, be ready cause it will be you and me one on one." Barret said smiling.

"Thanks, Tifa, can i get something to eat please, maybe a sandwich and a large steak, raw. Riker was outside waiting and keeping people out just by laying there. I finished my meal and Riker was completely satisfied, so now The time came. I reloaded and made sure everything was polished. Barret walked in and said

"Meet me in the back."

"Yup." I responded. I walked back to see all of the AVALANCHE people there, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

Tifa was going to ref the fight. "Remember, no head shots. We each put on a protect vest which covered all the important areas, and I mean ALL of them,and we wore a sort of helmet to prevent bullets hiting the head, even though it was dangerous, and we looked ridiculus. "Ryan are you ready?"

I nodded."Barret?"

"Oh yeah."

"START"

The moment she said that, bullets came right at me, and I just dodged them, firing at his legs, he manages to move out of the way just in time. I was much more agile then him thanks to football training at home, but he could really move for his size. One of his bullets went through my real arm and one of mine scraped his left leg. Well this was going nowhere, and my arm hurt like friggin hell. Not to mention I was down to my last clip. It looked like He was down to his last too, and then he smiled and held his gun-arm out in front of him and did what looked like charging for the big shot. He fired and all of the sudden it felt like slow motion, as the wild instinct came in. I held my barrel up and It started to convert into the beam rifle. I fired a wave of energy at the shot, causing the dramatic hold effect, and then a blast. There was only darkness and smoke. When it cleared up, me and Barret were both on the ground, breathing heavily. The last thing I heard before I passed out was. "Nice shot kid."

(((Well because of school work, it was hard for me to finish this chapter, and I hope I didn't make you wait to long))) 


	7. Pre mission

Chapter 7 Pre-mission.

I awoke to Riker licking my face and Barret staring at my arm. "Kid ya awake?" I heard. I moaned and turned away. "GET UP DAMNIT!" I jumped and stood up straight, Riker sat in an obediant sitting position.

"Yes sir!" I responded, like I was in the military.

Barret stared at my arm and asked "How did it happen?" He asked. I was awake enough now to see that this was the underground base for AVALANCHE. It had a fuzzy looking moniter and a lift that was made to look like a pinball machine. I asked the first thing that came to mind/

"Am I in AVALANCHE?"

"This test was ta see if you had in in ya to fight, but you proved better. Yes kid yer in, NOW ANSWER ME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND"

Talk about two-faced, he was responsibe sounding one second, and a bastard the other. "This was lost in the reactor explosion at Gongala." I lied. " My family was wiped out, but I made it out ok, except my arm was gone. Shinra took me away from my home, and gave me this arm, with a prototype they built, along with experiments on how to connect tissue to metal and nerves to wiring." Ryan looked down, trying to really pull it off. "But, in exchange, when they finished, they wanted me to become an assasin, and hunt down rebel leaders like you, and I did think of concetering it." Barret stared at me. "But when word got out that they were the cause for the explosion, I fliped, and took out the whole lab, and all blueprints of the design. This was years ago, and now I want revenge for what they did to my parents." Ryan started to cry. Thank you, and the emmy goes to Ryan. He thought to himself.

"...Holy shit, man your that young and you already went through experiences like that, Shinra also screwed up my life as well." Barret was silent. "thats for another time, lets meet the team." Barret lead me to the elevator, and bashed on it, and it went up. Looking down on him, I almost considered Barret a type of father figure, and I even started to believe my story.

There was the AVALANCHE gang sitting at the tables and having drinks. When I came up, though, they started to stare at me, some in amazement, while wedge was trerrified. The elevator went down again, and up came Riker. "AHHHHH KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!" Wedge yelled.

I responded. "Whats wrong with Riker, he is as kind as a saint".

Tifa added in, behind the bar. " He stole his bacon and eggs, so don't listen to what Wedge says."

"Thats Biggs in the black shirt, Jessie is the redhead, and Wedge...well ya already met him by now." Barret said introducing me to everyone. "Eat up, we leave in an hour. There will be one more hand on this mission. He was an Ex-SOILDER, so keep you eye out for him. The code is :the tulips are green.: He will respond with :but the fishes are purple.:" At that point I burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. Everyone moved away from me, looking a little scared.

"HAHAHAHA GREEN TULIPS, PURPLE FISH." I calmed down and got got up. Everyone just stared at me."Sorry about that, but that was really funny. Tifa can I have some eggs." She just looked at me, a little ticked. "Fine, Fine, please can I have some eggs."

"Thank you." She responded and began to work on the eggs.

I wispered under my breath. "What are ya, my mother?" No one heard me. When she was done, I grabbed the plate and scarfed it down in a few bites.

"Lets get going, we have to leave now to get there by da meetin time." We all started to walk out.

"Here ya go." Jessie handed me an I.D. "This will get you past the checkpoints."

"Thanks, wouldn't want them after us because of me." We continued to the station. I stopped and asked."Can I go pick up some armor and junk?"

"Hurry It up, train leaves in fifteen minutes." Barret told me. I ran into the building with the all materia, I got it and ran to the front desk.

The man there said "Buy somethin' It will be good for your health I ya know what I mean." Not wanting to get into a fight before the train leaves, I take a look. To my surprise, there was a barrel attachment, which allowed meto fire two shots at once, but it was like ten thousand gil, and I didn't have enough at the time, so I bought a few Iron bangles, but one on my real arm, and ran to the train. As I was there, I saw the large sword, the blue outfit, and the spiky blond hair. I was looking at Cloud. 


	8. BOOM!

Chapter 8 BOOM!

It was the greatest moment here to meet Cloud, or at least see him. He was arguing with Barret when I got there about the code words, and how he though that was the lamest thing he ever had to say. I walk towards everyone."Here, I got you all some armor, complements of my fat wallet." To say the least, I was now close to broke, I had about 3000 when I started to shopping, and now I was down to a hundred gil coin in my back pocket. Everyone took the iron bangle and put it on, except Cloud.

"I don't need anything from a shrimp like you." He spoke to me, all cold. I was absolutely shocked. The man, the myth, the legend, was a complete jackass.

"I GOT THESE OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART, SO YOU WILL WEAR IT OR YOU WILL HAVE IT SHOVED UP YOUR.."

"RYAN, CHILL" Barret yelled to me. Cloud just nodded.

"Fine, whatever." Cloud equiped the bangle and well all headed into the train, a few people staring at me on the way in.

The ride was relativly quiet, I didn't say much the way and everyone else just rested up. The train finally arrived to the reactor a half an hour later."This is it everyone, we are going to take this thing down, now...CHARGE." We all jumped of the train attacking the guards. Riker jumped out and attacked a guard ripping out his throat. I shot one in the head, realizing that I just killed a human being. After an internal arguement with my conscience, I decided that anyone trying to kill me, I got to strike back. Running along the way to the first gate, jessie imputed the codes needed to open the doors, and then biggs got working on the other ones. Clouds hacking away at guards and Barrets firing without much aim. I covered Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, as they made there way through.

We got to the central reactor, where Wedge guarded the exit, Riker staying with him , and the rest of us made our ways through. We finally got to the core, and set up the bomb."so when do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Soon, be paitent, wouldn't want ya to do somethin' stupid" Barret responded, watching the exit.

"Done, all we need to do is start the countdown and..." Cloud was intrupted by the sounds of alarms and Heavy metal footsteps.

"Oh shit." I said in a calm voice, hiding my fear as a giant metal scorpion started to walk towards us. "Uhhh we should kill it right?"

"No shit." Barret responded, shooting at the thing.Cloud ran up, using the sword to deflect bullets, and slashed at the armor the creature had on. I shot at the limbs, wishing Riker didn't stay with Wedge so he could go all wolf-like on this crazy machines ass. The tail of the creature went up and started to point at me, and fired, hitting Cloud in the process. Me and Cloud injured, he suddenly started to get really angry. He ran right at the Guardian Scorpion and jumped high in the air, and then prought down his sword with heavy force. The creature stunned, The instinct jumped in and controled all my movements. I ran at the beast and slid on the platform with my arm convesting, going right under him.

"BEAM CANNON." I shouted. The giant green beam hit the undersection of the mechanical monster, going straight through him. When it was over, ryan stood up, inside the hollow crater which used to be the CPU. "I think I kinda overdid it."

Cloud jumps over the fallen machine."No time for talk, the timers going. Barret crawled over it.

"Damn, why'd they have ta make it so big." We all started to run towards the exit.Along the way, I seen jessie stuck.

"Let me help you." I ran over and got her out.

"Thanks." she responded and ran ahead.

"3 minutes left, hurry." Barret yelled. I was starting to get worried that this might be the end, but then I seen the exit. "5,4,3,2,1..." I jumped as the flames came out from behind me, just making it to the turn to see Riker, Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs. In the caved in tunnel behind us, Jessie was planting another bomb. I was one step ahead and ran before everyone else. A fifty pound arm is kinda hard to run with. I was outside as everyone was running through. A blast came from behind, and sealed that path for good.

"Lets split up." Cloud said. I followed Barrets group and made my way onto the cargo storage of the train, and took a seat against a box with Riker next to me, licking off some of my, or someone elses blood. The train started to go and everyone got worried that Cloud didn't make it. I knew he was fine so I didn't sweat it. 10 minutes later, Cloud came through the door, while the train was moving, and acted like it was nothing. Right after was everyones favorite show...Cussing with Barret. Finally Barret calmed down and we headed into the train, where I took a good nap on a seat.

(thanks all, if you like my story, if you can advertise it a little, and I'll advertize some of yours. Thanx) 


	9. Mech Skill

Just as a note, I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, but Ryan is mine, along with Riker. Anybody how says otherwise will be hunted down and brought to justice. MY RIKER...MY PRECIOUS...YUP im insane and like LOTR.

Thanks goes to Shadowkiller 27 (SK27) and AstarothTheFallen, people who have supported me from the start, and also Tirnam'Bas, who has came in later, my thanks goes out to them. Check out SK27's Stuck in Spira, one of my inspirations and Hauntings of the Past, A new story by AstarothTheFallen. If you like science fiction, also check out Irish Crow, but I wouldn't recommend it to young people. Thank you for the support, TSC.

Chapter 8 Mech-skill

I awoke on the floor of the base of avalanche, with Riker right next to me. I got up to find that my clothes have been washed and sewn up. On the table was some gil and a note. it read :We have gone on another mission, expect us back in the evening, and do not touch the alchohol behind the bar counter. I have fixed up your outfit and left you your share of the cut. Tifa.: I must have been asleep for a while, usually when I use the beam cannon, it tires me out. I kinda was hoping to skip out on this mission, and explore around tthe sectors. I was walking out the door, and seen another thing, a yellow materia in the corner of the bar. "Never seen this in the game." I picked itup and put in in one of my empty arm slots. This was different from what I knew about materia, though, for when I equiped it, it fused with my arm, and stayed inside the internal circuts. "Holy shit!" the pain I was experiencing was excruciating, and I fell to the ground, Riker barking, worried. After a few seconds the pain resided, and I was starting to feel better. I stood there, looking at my arm, it was unaffected, and it looked like nothing ever happened.

Riker looked worried. I looked at him and realised that he was starting to act more human each day. He is happy, sad, and can be brave,and worry. I knelt down and pet him, he was just a pup a month ago and now he has learned to be obidented, and even now humanlike, in personalities that is. As I pet him, a man walked in and I looked at him, somethings was very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger in it...The man in white, but what is he doing here. "Hello Ryan, arm feeling better?" he asked me.

"How do you...what happened?" I was stumped.

"You have been given a materia, that is like enemy skil, but customized for you."

"You can tinker with the game." I interrupted.

"Still the same,huh, well I added you didn't I." he answered. I thought about it, and it made sence."The materia will give you the ability to use different modifications with your arm. I gave you a gift that has far more ability than you could imagine. That was like the key to unlocking it, if you understand."I was not understanding, I was just making it look like I understood, and he knew. "when you witness the new skill, you will know when you learn it, and be able to copy it. Each new mod cost extra clips, that is why you will find a clip that contains 100 bullets in your pocket." I felt around and there was a heavyer clip. "some skills will get more shots per bullet, while others will get you around two per clip." So clips where my new source of power, and before they were just ammo. The man walked away and vanished like he was never there. Riker was looking around. I guess I was the only one who could see him, and Riker was nervous that I might have gone insane.

"I guess this is kinda cool...what am I kidding, this is amazing." I ran out and went around looking for a machine that might give me my new skill. Running into sector 6 slum area, I find another Hell House. Those things are mechanical, maybe I can get a skill from them."Riker, no hiding this time." Riker wimpered as we walked towards the house and shot at the side just scraping it. It looked around at me and started the suicide drop, jumping out of the way, I watched as it transformed into the evil demonic exocist like doll house. "Hey little girly toy, why don't ya find a little girl to play with." I taunted it, sticking out my tongue. I couldn't tell, but it was really pissed, it had a rocket shoot out the side, and it hit me dead on. I was aching like I got hit by an explosion...wait, I did. In my rage, I shouted "Hell bomber." A rocket shot out of my arm, causing a lot of pain, but blasting the house to pieces. I looked behind me and saw Riker hiding again. I thought about it and realized that it was afraid of mechs, so I let him be for a minute. I noticed that my new cool explosive move also emptied the rest of my clips though, and all I had was the 100, wasting it would be bad, so I equiped a fire and ran into the wall shop place, I forgot the technicle term. This is the place with the honey bee inn, and many different stores. It was colorful, but there were shady looking people so I watched my back. For after all, this place was an adventure and a half. 


	10. Whos the Don now!

I had a question about the weapon, so here it goes, The Arm is completely made of metal, but movable like a real arm. When focused, the Character Ryan can transform the arm into a shotgun, and, built in, are slots for materia. Any other questions, ask now or forever hold your peace. and I do not own squaresoft or squarenix, whatever its called now, but if I did, there would be a new, completely remade version of FF7, with the exact same storyline. That would be sweet, and I havn't seen Advent Children, but I here good things.

Chapter 10 Who's the Don Now!

The first thing i needed was some more clips, and the cash I got on the mission should cover it. Riker was also looking hungry, and I was too, but we needed ammo in case of an attack, or those bandits want to show up again. Also, by chilling here, I could wait for Cloud and Aeris to come by. I went looking for the junk shop, for thats were i believed I would find some. There it was, down the row of many different stores, scraps everywhere the eye could see. The sheer mechanics of every machine he has was amasing. I went inside to see a man working on a tank. "Shotgun clips please." I ask the other man behind the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying a weapon?" the man asks me.

"Listen, ok, I need some clips to defend my self, if I get hurt, this fellow wouldn't like it." I pointed at Riker, walking in with fangs glaring.

"Selling weapon grade materials to minors is illegal." He responds, even though he was a little intimidated at the one inch fangs of my friend.

"Whats going on here?" The other man, coverede in grease walks by. "I don't want any trouble now and..." he noticed my metalic arm."Sweet lord, a working, fully operational mech arm, I would give you the store for it!" He was all excited and stared at it.

"If I let you look at it, can you give me a lisences to buy clips or something. Apparently, self defence is illegal in Midgar." I said, acting cool and tough. The grease monkey looks it over again and again, and finally agrees that I have a top quality grade mech arm shotgun. Like i didn't know that before. I buy ten rounds, costing a good 1000 gil, and with 500 left, I went to work. If I could clear away all the debris in front of his house before dinner, I would get my money back, and I needed some cash, so I agreed. Telling him to get the area cleared of people, he waited for me to do my worst to the junk. Riker went inside the shop and was waiting for it to be safe. I took of my jacket, reveiling the full length of my arm, which went into part of my right side of my chest. I aimed at the pile of junk and concentrated hard. "HELL BOMBER!" I shouted. The painful feeling I got in my arm came back as a missle fired out of my arm, heading right for the debris, clearing it against the wall in one blast. The crowd gathering around cheered as I put my jacket over my white muscle shirt and buttened it up. The Grease Monkey (Man obsessed with the machines) was crying at the strenght of the power which resided in my arm. The crowd actually wanted me to work for them, so I agreed to advertize the gym. Before I left, I got my cash and Riker and went on. While walking up towards the gym, i checked my ammo storage, ten left, the rocket consumed ten bullets, which was alot to me, but I woulg get more cash...I hoped.

The gym was reaking with the stench of body oder, and the look was so ugly, it would probably take more than me to get this place booming. The fact the the men here liked to dress up as women didn't help either, it also kinda gave me the chills. The deal was, Arm ressle our strongest man, if you win, half of the intake is given to you for the next day. I was short so I agreed, To my surprise, at the bench, there was sitting in a chair, a shorter man, whoi didn't look strong at all. I sat down and saw that this was televised, and I was told that I was the biggest thing sence the don. I thought about it, Don Corneo was who they were talking about. If he is considered big, not much must go on around here. I sat down and placed my mechanical elbow on black spot, and my other hand on he grip."Lets get this over with ok, I got things I want to do." I tried to dound tough to impress the people.

"OHHH Big bro is the strongest." one of the men stated.

"He has never been beatened." another one brags about.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" the man, now known as Big Bro shouted. I agreed to that because, man or machine, your still to young to win."

"My age means nothing, and if you have a problem with my arm, you can talk to it with it's barrel in your face. ready?"

"Lopp, start the countdown."

One of the men started to count. "THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!" The friction started. I fought against him with all my strength, but he was stronger than I thought. I went at him like I had hated him my whole life as he did the same. We were deadlocked at the center, waiting for one person to give in. I was holding on tight, trying not to crush his hand, but I could feel tention that he wanted to crush mine. 5 minutes have past and we were starting to wear, the table looked like it was slightly cracking from the pressure. I saw his attention start to wander to the crack and i seized the oppertunity to take him out before I overloaded. I used all my strength and pressed his arm as hard as I could against the table. As his hand hit the table, it shattered and pieces went everywhere. I sat there in the chair staring at him, his goons were crying and he stood up and gave me a slip, it said. :Trade this paper for half the profets of the day, Big Bro. There was silence and then I walked out, smiling on the inside.

Riker was waiting outside, for he couldn't stand the scent. We started to walk away when this man in black starts to me. "The Don wants to see you and leave your mutt." When he said mutt, I grabbed hin by the collar.

"THIS 'MUTT' PROBABLY HAS MORE INTELLIGENCE THAN YOU, AND IF I GO HE COMES." I held him.

"Fine, just put me down." I let go and let him drop to the ground. We started to head for the mansion. (Why did the Don want me) I thought to myself. I started to walk in. He told me to go into the upper office and wait. I went up and opened the doors. I sat in a chair against the wall and Riker layed on the carpet. After about ten minutes he came out of his room and sat down. I probably don't want to know what he could possibly need to take over ten minutes in his room.

"M'boy, M'boy, I watched as you proved your strength and I would like you to become by bodyguard. Two other men walked in and stood next to him.

"Join and you get all the girls you'll ever want." He said. I never liked this guy, and he would be on my hit list for life, but the chance was so great, I had to take it. I stood up.

"LISTEN YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH, I HATE ALL PEOPLE LIKE YOU, WHO THINK THEY CAN GIVE AND TAKE CONTROL WHENEVER THEY WANT. ALSO, THE WAY I HEARD YOU TREAT WOMEN IS HORRIBLE." I converted my arm into its shotgun phase. The two men took out a pistol. "Please, Riker poison fang." The fang jumped up and bit the man to he left where the sun don't shine. I shot out the pistol in the others hand and walked towards the Don. He ran into his room and as I walked in I told Riker to wait outside, and to make things better, I felt the instinct build up. I stepped pass the trap door as it set of and he started to panic

."Your not going to kill me, are you?" he pleaded as the fat man in a pimp outfit was huddled into a ball in the corner.

"People like you do not deserve to live, just tell me all you know about AVALANCHE and Shinras plans to take them out?" I wanted to prevent Cloud the imbarrisment of wearing a dress.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me."

I fired the beam cannon throught the roof shattering it to pieces and, holding my gun up in the air I gave him a serious face. "What makes you think I won't kill you? Or maybe, how would you like a nice piece of hot lead through your balls?" He wet his pants, and I really wanted to laugh at him, but I kept a straight face.

"Tomorrow, at dusk, they are going to drop the plate above sector 7, the believed location of the group, now please, don't casterate me"

"Get out of here now, and never return." He got up and ran out, Riker chasing him to make sure he left. "Who's the Don now, Bitch." I lowered my gun and let out all of my built up laughter. Riker came back in with a piece of his pants. 


	11. Pillar of Light

Thank you all for your reviews, I play football for my school so time hasn't been good for me when writing this chapter. I plan on seeing this story on through to the end, and when I get more time, the chapters will be longer and better. Thanks goes out to BlackWindKaze, whos inspirational story, FF7 experience, has got many people wrapped into the tangled tale of Grant. Best of luck.

Chapter 11 The pillar of light.

Finally calming down from the Dons recent defeat. I walked out of his Room to see several men, they had their guns pointed at me, but I was behind a desk and so was Riker, invisible to the sight of the men around.

"How dare you humilliate the bodyguards of the Don like that, me and my friends will have to teach you a lesson, any last words?" A stuck up man in a camoflage shirt asks smartly.

"Actually yes, I do." I smiled."Poison Fang."

"Huh..." Riker jumped out and bit the man in his gun arm, and he looked sick. The poison was taken effect. I armed myself and shot all the others in their gun holding arms before they could shoot. I tried my best to not kill anybody, but that can't be stopped sooner or later. Riker jumped on top of the desk and started to lick my face, and I patted him back. Walking out I see Tifa run in wearing a blue dress, ready to fight, as all the others were running, out.

"Ryan?" She asks seeing me by the desk.

"Hows it goin? I respond casually.

"I should ask the same, there was an accident, Cloud..."

"He's alright, I know it, its an instinct."

"But how, you weren't even there."

"Trust me my instinct never lies."

"But..."

"I have to go, and I also know why your here, listen carefully, SHINRA is planning to destroy the sector 7 slums, you have to inform Barret immidately." Just then Cloud runs in, with the fimilar flower girl behind him.

"What the hell happened, there are guys scared shitless out there, and a fat man is running away like a sissy, it seemed that there was a large hole in the rear section of his pants." Cloud explained, walking up with Aeris behind him.

"Hey, arn't you that boy that stopped the robbery and took out a criminal gang." Aeris pointed out.

"Yup, hows it going...Aeris right?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Wait a minute." Tifa was still in shook up by the appearance of Cloud. she walks towards Cloud and Aeris. "What is going on, Who is she and why am I constintly out of the loop, I don't have any idea of whats going on. Someone please inform me." She yelled, part frustrated, part confused.

Cloud stepped up. "After the explosion, I fell into an old Church, where I landed on a flower bed. Aeris found me, but soon a Group called the Turks showed up and tried to kidnap her. I agreed to be her bodyguard and we escaped." Cloud was explaining. "I brought her home and, in the middle of the night, tried to sneek out without her knowing, but she caught up. We came to the entrance of the sector 7 slums and seen you riding in, and asked around. We didn't have to look far, for soon after, we saw..."

"A shiny pillar of light." Aeris interupted Cloud, "By the way, I'm Aeris."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tifa." Tifa told Aeris. "Yeah, what was that light, I seen it too."

"Uhhhhh that was kinda me, I got mad at this guy called Don Corneo, so I lets just say scared him shitless, the stains might still be on the bed." I laughed. "And he gave some information.

Tifa intrupted. "Thats right, we need to get to sector 7 fast."

"Follow me, I know a shortcut." I said and ran back up the Don's Room. Everyone followed me. "Ok, stand on that tile." I pointed it out to them. The stood on it and waited. I pulled a lever and the door opened, the yelled curse words at me as they fell. I grabbed Riker and jumped in as well.

We got up in a sewer, and It smelled horrible.

"Ryan, god dammit, a sewer, I gould have had hundreds of better ideas." Cloud cursed. Riker shook off the water and started to growl.

"Oh crap, its...crap." A tidal wave of sewage came right at the group. Cloud was the first to react, he knew where the wave came from but didn't know how. After I wiped away the muck from my face, I seen the uglyest bluest monster I've ever seen. I also seen cloud try to slash it, only to be knocked back by a vicous swipe. Aeris tried to cast bolt, but it hit the water and zapped us all. Everyones hair was standing on edge, and Riker looking like a purple puffball. I got up and shot at it, but i couldn't penitrate the hide. I shot out the last 8 bullets I had in that clip and reloaded. The beast was getting ready to launch another tidal wave and riker jumped up where he couldn't be hit. "Thanks!" I yelled to him. Finally getting a new clip in, I aimed for a well timed shot, I was about to be impressive when...Jackass Cloud goes and spoils my fun by stabbing his sword through the creatures head, and Tifa ran up and knocked it over. I was upset that I couldn't blow it up, but shooting a missle at Reno would probably much funner, so I waited my turn to impress everyone on how strong I got, but not even me would know the mass of my true power. 


	12. Photon Shotgun

Chapter 12 The Photon Shotgun

"Ryan, you really have got to let us in next time." Tifa told me as we went through the sewer.

"Why, to spoil the fun of walking through muck, forget it." I smiled a wide grin. I was carrying Riker on my back to prevent him from getting wet. It was hard to go into combat this way when these sheled freaks popped out of the water. I stood back as the others quickly took care of the problem. I was climbing up a ledge when I found a yellow materia. I forgot what it was so I gave it to Cloud.

"Steal, lets you take an Item an opponents holding by filling you with the knowledge of a theif. As you get better it..."

"I asked what it was, not its history." I interrupted. "Sooooo who gets it?"

"Well, If you would have told us we were going into a sewer, then this would have been yours, but.."

I jumped in his face. "If we didn't go into the sewer, then we would have never found it, its because of me that we found it."

"Blah blah yak yak."

"Yak blah blah." we were starting to argue at the same time making our words sound like gibberish. Tifa walked up an took the materia out of Clouds hands.

"Cut it out, I'll take it for now, seriously, guys your like 6 year olds." Tifa told us off.

"Fine." Me and Cloud said at the same time.

"Rark, rark." Riker barked. I could have sworn that he was laughing.

Cloud led the way, an I stayed behind.

"Brat."

"Jackass."

Cloud turned around and stared me down, as I did to him."WHAT DID YOU SAY!" We both said in unison. Aeris had enough and bashed us both on the head. "OWW, what was that for." WE both cried at the same time.

"Cut it out, don't we need to hurry."

"Fine lets go." Cloud said, sicking in the pain. I just rubbed my head and was starting to regret my decision to keep him out of a dress.  
-  
We exited the sewer and steped into the train graveyard. There was broken scrapmetal everywear. "So which way?" I ask, setting Riker down.

"Well, by the looks of it, we need to guied ourselves over the wreakage and.." I walked up to a train barrier and shouted...

"HELL BOMBER." My arm did its conversion thing into a missle launcher. It fired, but the pain was lessing with each time I used it. The wreakage went into smitherines and I walked through the gaping hole I made, The rest of the people staring at me with there mouths open. After recovering from their shock, they went through, and continued to follow me and Riker. We came up apon a few ghosts and I shot at them, but it went right through them. "DIE,DIE,DIE." I shouted shooting like a madman. They went solid and were about to attack when a piece of train that was torn up from my shots fell on top of them. They left a strange looking item and a few gil, i quickly pocketed the gil and said "I ment to do that, yup, it was all part of my ingenious master plan."

"Sure, and I'm a princess." Cloud mocked me. Resisting the urge to shoot him, I failed to resist, but my clip was empty. :He got lucky.: I told myself. I reloaded and ande steped onto the platform for boarding on the train.

"Cloud, I hear gunshots...BARRET." Tifa said running towards the pillar. We all ran after her and seen what was truly going on. There were all the other members of avalanche fighting, and wedge was falling from the top, he was tough, but not tough enough. he wispered a few last words and faded into death. Hearing those words, I ran up and ran into a shinra soilder flying through the air with what looked like a handheld moterized propellor. My mind raced as he came towards me, ready to cut me up, anger, sadness, rage most of all. I yelled down to the group.

"Take Riker out of hear." Tifa also had Aeris go get Marline. I lifted up my arm to block the blade, it cracked an the man fell to the ground. A piece of information came through me like instructions."MINI-COPTER." The same type of propeller came out of my arm, as well as TMIW's voice.

"This is a passive mech skill, it uses up magic instead of clips, you get 1 second to every magic point you have, but you can't use bullets when like this."

I couldn't have cared, I ran towards him, the blade spinning and sliced him in two. I started to hover, up, gaining more distance than by running, but I had to dodge bullet fire so I landed and started to shoot. I saw jessie up above try to take down a shinra soilder but fail, as the bullets pierced her several times. I ran up, and she said the same thing wedge said before he was gone. She said "I gave my life for these people, save them." I started to lose myself, as I took out soilder by soilder, quick head shots. My respect for these peoples lives are gone, and I just continued to take them out. I was so fast, that Cloud and Tifa, who was behind me, only got the items they left behind. I reached the Top to find Biggs get taken out in one swift attack. I shot at the Blue claded soilder who did it and ended his life, like he ended Biggs. I didn't realize that I was next to Barret until I almost shot him.

"Ryan, what are you doing here, this is no place for a kid."

"I'm not a kid." I shot at a soilder aiming for Barrets head."and I just saved your ass." Tifa and Cloud made it to the top to find that me and Barret finished them off.

"We got to stop the countdown." Tifa said, heading towards a control module. A man came from behind the pillar, and zapped Tifa with what looked like a cow prod. He was dressed in a blue suit and had red spiky hair.

"AAhhh the ex-SOILDER member, we meet again." He said.

"Reno. A turk, carefull, they play dirty." He got out his prod and and ran towards cloud, but cloud blocked and attacked as he also blocked with his weapon, I ran around the pillar to get a shot at his back , but as I ran up, he got me from the back by sticking out his prod and jabbing me with it, my eyesight was suddenly blurred slightly, and I seen a blury Image of Cloud, Tifa, and Barret Finish him off, but not for good. He ran to the counsil and started the countdown and jumped into a helecopter that was approaching, Barret was about to shoot it and the Turk with long hair inside when he took out a girl and held her in fron of him.

"YOU DIRTY JACKASS." Barret layed down his gun, before the copter got away, the girl said

"Their safe." I knew that It was Aeris, and when he struck her my rage reached its boiling point, I just stood there as Tifa tried to shut down the countdown.

"If I mess with the controls, it will blow, we have to leave, come on Ryan."

"NO I WILL PROTECT THESE PEOPLE AND SHINRA WILL PAY!" the explosion went off as everyone but me got ready to swing.

"Damnit Ryan, come on, we have to go NOW." Cloud shouted. I felt a new type of instinct hit me and it instructed me to aim up. I did so, and it took control. the platform was starting to fall and I just aimed up. "FOR BIGGS, FOR WEDGE, FOR JESSIE, FOR ALL THESE PEOPLE, I WILL PROTECT THEM. PHOTON SHOTGUN!" 4 Blades came out from the side of the gun, and redirected to aim upward and it started to charge. All the light was being sucked out from the area and it siddenly went dark. A giant light ball shot up an stayed suspended in midair. "SHOTGUN FIRE!" the ball split up into seven beams and impacted the falling platform. Using all my strength, I pushed the pillar up and and sent it flying into the water by the side, it landed in such a way that it started to float and bacame a seperate city of its own from that moment on. Everyone just staring at me for what just happened, I slowly fainted out of conscienceness and slept as I hit the fround. 


	13. Rush

Sorry about the delay. I got grounded for a bad report card. To me it wasn't bad, but my parents have high expectations.

Chapter 13 Rush

I awoke from the sleep that I was in Dreaming about what had just happened. I was in the bed of the inn in sector 7 and a little kid was sitting on a bed beside me. "hey mista, you awake?" he asks.

"What happened, where am im I?" i ask.

"your in my inn. Im Radly"

"Radly, huh. Wheres my dog?" I ask, talking about Riker.

"There was no dog with you when you arrived." he responded.

"WHAT!" I jumped up. thats right, hes with Aeris' Mother. "I got to go." I look for my jacket and put it on. There were tears in the right arm, but that was to be suspected. I reached in and pulled out a 10 gil coin and flip it to the kid. "Thanks."

"No Thank you." he responded. "you saved me and my family."

I was personally getting a little sick with graditude, but I went with it."no prob"  
I ran out, not realizing that I was three stories up. I fell of the ledge and hung on with my left arm. "Mini-copter" helicopter blades came out and hovered me down to the ground. I looked up and seen sunlight that was fading into the sky. I ran to the sector 6 enterance and looked through the playground. To see the man in black.

"greettings, my friend. How did you like your new limit?"

"That was possibly the most painful thing I felt, not to mention the unconsciencness afterwards. Did it have to suck the life out of me?"

"You were the one who made it the way it was. Your will gave it shape, and only your will can give it power."

"...And you actually think that I understand what you are saying?"

"To tell the truth, no, but continue on." He left and ended a possible most pointless conversation to be held in the history of history. I sat on the slide and watched as two whole eaters duked it out for a scrap of meat. :What did he mean by my will: I thought to myself. I didn't understand, and why does the pain I feel never go away, not physcial, but emotional. Thoughts of my life before entering the world of final fantasy rushed in, and filled me with hatred...

"RYAN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO!" an angry voice sounded.

"DADDY I FINISHED CLEANING MY ROOM!" A young voiced cried.

"THERES IS STILL TOYS ON THE GROUND!" He boomed again.

"I WAS PLAYING WITH THEM." The young voice responds. The memory fades away. :My father the one memory that keeps me going, but makes me wish I was dead in the process.: Another memory comes...

"Hey kid, give me your cash." an angry voice sounds.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" and older version of the young voice sounds. The sound of footsteps follow as running is obviously happining. The stop of the footsteps is followed by a large thud.

"CAUGHT YA, NOW IM GOING TO BEAT THE CASH OUT OF YOU!" This is followed by a series of punches hitting the face of the child. This memory fades away.

Ryan jumps up."NEVER AGAIN!" the two whole eaters stop fighting and march towards Ryan. He jumps down to meet them bringing his heel to the head of the first crushing in its skull. He then takes his left arm and starts to punch the other one into submission. As it tries to flee, Ryan grabs a leg and picks it up, then slamming it into the ground, and did it a few more times. Ryan wipes the blood of his face and continues through the sector. The last memory comes back.

"Hello again kid ready to hand over your money like a good boy." The last angry voice

"Back off now." the kid warned.

"hehe trying to act tough huh, well I guess im going to have to beat it out of you again." This was also followed by a few blows and then a fall to the ground.

"...I told you to back off, NEVER AGAIN!" There was one more hit and the sound of steps walking away. 


	14. Dept to repay

Chapter 14 dept to repay

I continued through sector 6 slums, making my way to aeris' house. Two stupid bandits attempt to jump me along the way. "I guess you don't know me huh?"I laughed at the thought of the many different bandits that came my way. "Just to let you know, I'm in a bad mood, so if you know whats good for you, back off. "I trudged right past them, even though they had their daggers out and were ready to kill me. I knew they wouldn't try anything, and risk a charge of murder

"listen punk, whoever you are, you still need to give us your cash in extange for your life."

"DAMN YOU!" I was pissed at them at that point. I turned around and blasted at the ground in front of their feet. "I SAID BACK OFF, LAST WARNING!" I continued and the startled bandits just let me walk away. "My name is Ryan. Mention it to your boss and pray to god that you got lucky today."

I had finally reached the entrance to the sector 5 and went looking for Aeris' house. "This palce still looks the same as it was before." I said to myself. I checked the suroundings for sunlight and flowers. "Damn, running short on clips again." I went and stoped at an item shop to pick up some extra clips, potions, and other things. As I left the store, I stared to think. Wandering around, this place was definitely much larger that the video game version of midgar. I finally seen the house that i was looking for. It was the only colorful house in these slums, so I started to wonder how I could have had a hard time trying to figure out where it was, and I laughed. "Man common sence is definitely not my strong point today."

To be polite, I knocked at the door. "who is it?" an old woman's voice came from inside.

"could it be SHINRA?" A deep male voice said. I guess Cloud and the others were still there.

"If your part of SHINRA, beware. I have a vicious dog in here." I couldn't help but laugh.

I said. "Riker is about as vicious as a chocobo, that is unless he gets mad."

"Ryan?" A female voice, probably Tifa's asked.

"What the hell, ya all left me behind!" I pointed out as they opened the door for me. Riker jumped into my arms and licked my face. "Ya know Riker, your not a puppy and you feel like you have just ate a human being." Riker jumped out, a little insulted.

"Ryan,"Cloud started,"we left you here because we are going to get Aeris, and that means entering the shinra building. This would be too much for a 16 year old."

"Ok, any one else going to make a pointless arguement for why I should stay?"I said."I owe her, she kept Riker safe along with Marlene, and I got a dept to repay, so I will either go with all of you or go by myself and you can't stop me...and Tifa, I know your behind me with a frying pan, so don't bother."

"hehe, sorry, it was worth a shot."She slightly laughed. We stayed for a small meal and I ate just as much Riker, who had about two pounds of steak in front of him. They all looked at me like I was som sort of bottomless pit.

I gave them all a smile as I finished. "Can I have..."

Cloud jumped in. "Ryan, I don't think there is enough steak in the city to fill you, so just let what you ate settle."

"I was going to ask for a glass of water, but I can go get a drink at one of the sector 6 shops, come find me, I know a shortcut up." I said my goodbyes and headed out, there were some gym owners who owed me some cash, and I planed on getting it. I ran into a hell house on the way, riker hid again, so I was left to fight this thing on my own. Strangly to say, I could understand why he would be scared. I'm still a little scared of a giant girly doll house, but anyway, I wanted to conserve ammo for the SHINRA building so I went hand to hand. I started by hitting it while it was still a house, karate chopping it along the side with my metal arm. I made an easy tear along the dry wall and ran behind and punched it in the back. It quickly turned around and went for me with a suicide drop. Getting knocked back, I jumped up and ran at it again as it shot a hell bomber at me. I jumped out of the way, but the explosion after ward got to me. Knocked on the ground I got up so see it charging right at me. I was too slow to dodge,and was hit in the leg. I couldn't stand, and time wasted getting a potion might be my last. That moment, anger was built up inside me, and I knew what to do. I held my arm out and aimed. "Photon Shotgun" The four similar blades came out and charged energy, sucking light out of the air. It fired, but for some reason, it was no where near as powerful as the first time. The beams that came out of the ball where the size of a regular laser. never the less, it took care of the jop and left the house in pieces.

"Lets go Riker, my coward." I laughed as he held down his head. We went to the entrance to sector 6 and I got ready for the time of my life, or at least one of times. 


	15. The top of the world

Chapter 15 Top of the world

"here you are, one stir fry and a raw steak, that will be 100 gil." the man behind the counter said.

"Thanks. Here ya go Riker." I set down the plate in front of him. He started to rip at the think as he chewed up the meat. I took my fork and dug in to the hot meal. "This is the best stir fry I've had in a while." I complement. After a few minutes eating and a bathroom break, we left with a full belly and warmth in our hearts.

I had some time waiting for the others, so I did something that actually might benefit me, time to learn to use materia. Yup, I had been here, there, killed many, but the concept of materia still baffled me. I walked to the playground and aimed at the fence with a fire materia equiped on my iron bangle. "FIRE!" I shouted. ...Nothing happened. "Ok Ryan think, what would Cloud say." Ryan thought to himself.:Ha, I you still don't know how to use materia, your pathetic.: I shouted, "Ohhh even In my thoughts he pisses me off." I tried again, concentrating harder. :Ok Ryan, focus: I thought to myself.:Concentrate on what you want to ignite. I focused harder and harder until...I gave up. I took it out, hoping that it would work better on my gun arm. I was about to equip it when I dropped it. It landed on the ground with a ping. "damn it!" I swore. Riker Picked it up with his mouth and aimed at the fence also. I burst into flames and started to melt. Riker dropped it and barked happily."Uhhhhh how, what, why...ok if Riker can do it so can I." I picked it up and laced it into the bangle. I put thought into not the fence, but the materia itself. I closed my eyes and while focusing, seen everything, the fence, Riker, even me, and something like a target appeared and moved around with my thought. I targeted the fence and shouted "FIRE!" I opened my eyes to see flames also hitting the fence.

"Don't worry, as you go along, it will become second nature." I turned around to see cloud, Barret, and Tifa.

"Hey you actually came, almost doubted you for a second."

"If you know a shortcut, we want in." Tifa said.

"Only if you're willing to climb." I told her.

"As long as we go undetected."Cloud added. We went into town and stopped at the weapon shop. I heard the same fimilar voice as we entered.

"Hey kid, ready to let me have your arm?" he said jokingly.

"Forget it." I said. We both laughed.

"So, who are your friends here?" he asks

"Im cloud"

"Tifa"

"and Barret, A regular here" The grease monkey blurted out.

"So grease monkey, ya got anything new."

"Actually yeah, I created a hard casing for your arm, sort of armoring, no pun intended. It will transform along with your gun and its tough enough to break through walls. 5000 gil should handle it." He took it out it was in a box, all set up in the shape of my arm, but minus the wiring and gears. I dug into my pocket, and pulled out a bundle of coins and set them down, counting.

"Damn, 4900, so close." I sighed.

"Here ya go kid." barret flipped me a 100 dollar gil piece and I gave it all to the man and quickly snatched the box.

"The armor will stick instintly, so no soddering required, and all I had to do was make it out of junk that cost 500 gil, talk about a hell of a deal." He was right, the pieces stuck instintly.

" ohhhhh shiny..." I stared as I finished on my shoulder piece. "so how do I get it off?" "

Just lower your nerves to the arm, they should come of at will, at any other time, even sleeping, there stuck on you." He replied. "and heres a titan bangle for being a good customer. He threw me the bangle, which was a shiny sliver color, and I replaced the materia.

Barret walked up to the counter now. "got what I ordered?" he asked.

"yup, assult barrel with twice the firing power. " I wasn't really paying attention.

I walked outside and got ready. Tifa also got a new glove, and barret sold his old attachment. We set out for the wall, and sure enough, there was the wire, but this time, sector seven roof wasn't destroyed, but floating in the ocean as somewhat a seperate colony. Train tracks crushed up just like the way it should have been in the game. I had ethers I picked up from random enemies and on the ground ready, beacuse riker sure as hell couldn't climb.I picked him up with my left arm. They won't spot us this way come on." I pointed out.

"Ryan, this could possibly be either your dumbest or best idea yet" Cloud complemented...I think.

"MINI-COPTER" I held up my right arm as it turned into a propeller, and started to fly me up to the top of the wall, there was some running up here so riker could walk. To be on the safe side, I attached a leash to the protect vest he as wearing. We ran up the tracks and got to something that looked like a propeller. "oh shit batteries, uhh well, their still climbing, so I'll try bolt. I focused as the targeting system started, and aimed for the battery slot. "Bolt!" I shouted. The spark hit and activated the propeller enought to use. After a few bolts, many mini copters, several ethers that taste horrible, and a cursing cloud, we made it to the enterance of the building.

"So I say we should enter with our full force, because im the leader, what I say goes." Barret states.

"I want to try and sneak in, there is a staircase through that side door." I say.

"Well, full force would be the better way to go, so, lets follow Barret." Cloud jumps in.

Tifa also argues, "force just might give us the element of surprise. Ryan you can take the stairs if you like, but were going the old fasion way."

"Whatever.." :Don't say I didn't warn you...wait I didn't: I thought to myself.

Cloud says, "well give you a 30 second start, hurry." Me and Riker nod, and run to the side entrance. We get into the door leading up the emergency stairs. I look up and see the lenght that I must travel.

"Better get started huh Riker?"

Riker barks, showing he understands. We start the long climb up, and up, and up. I was lucky enough to find an elixer, so I pocketed it and walked on. My brain turns on at that very moment. I pick up Riker. "What the hell am I doing, Mini-copter." Those two words brought with them a sigh of total relief as we hovered the rest of the way to the top.

As we exited, we seen two armored guards looking at us. Riker though, had a menacing look in his eye as his fangs grew longer and he went for a guard, the fangs going straight through the suit, puncturing the man. "Nice, A new technique, good boy." The guard fired his assult gun at me. I luckily blocked with my arm. New info went through my head. "Assult gun!" My gunarm tranformed into my shotgun, but the barrel was smaller, it fired a rapid stream of bullets at the target, knocking of the suit to reveal another form of armor. He went at Riker, knocking him down. "you can shoot at me, but touch Riker and your dead...HELL BOMBER!" The rocket went straight at him creating an impact. All that was left was bloody scraps. "hehe, we showed him, huh." Riker barks. "so know you know poison fang and piercing fang."

The sound of an elevator door opening and footsteps were behind me. I turned around to see a tired Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. "Should have took the stairs." 


	16. Puzzles, cursing, and a freak of nature

Chapter 16 Puzzles, cursing, and a freak of nature

Its seems that the recent ruckus caused by the group hasn't disturbed the upper floor one bit. I would have thought so, cause the sound of gun fire and an explouding missle are hard to miss.

"Ryan, how did you know about the elevator?" Cloud asks, a little suspicious.

"Lucky guess, besides, I wanted the stairs because I perferred walking, and the walk up was very enjoyable." I flat out lied to him. It was more like :the flight up, but lets not piss of the man with the 200 pound sword. I practiced cure on everyone, and we picked up the elevator key one of the guards dropped. "Ready for an elevator ride?" I asked smiling.

Cloud bursts out, "I swear Ryan, if there are any more guards waiting in the elevator, I'll throw you threw it, then you will need to learn how to fly!"

"I already know." I said to him. He just stood there, trying to think of something to say.

"Yo Cloud, you have been shot down by a 16 year old." Barret said slightly laughing.

"Enough boys, we got to get going." Tifa jumped in. We all nodded and walked into the elevator. While riding up, I seen all of the eastern half of midgar, whith the sun going down, signaling nightfall. The elevator stopped and we exited, looking around. There were several guards, each walking around, trying to make sre no intruders come by. Along with that there were a series of pillars leading to the next level up. Cloud directed us on when to go, keeping a watch for the enemy, after a few minutes, we all got across safely and started to walk up the stairs.

The next floor was filled with people, and trying to go up higher was completely useless without a keycard, we were going to mingle, and see if we could swipe one. Many of the workers wouldn't come near me, because the idea of coming near a lupine was proposterous, at least to them.

Tifa was taking a breather at one pf the many benches, and checked her gear. She seemed a little upset about something, though we all were when Aeris was taken, so she has her reasons.

Barret had as much linguistic communicational abilities with the workers on this floor as Riker, so he couldn't help our cause.

Cloud, though, managed to fool a worker, making it look like we were the cleaning crew and gave him the keycard to the next floor.

We continued up these stairs and entered a library. We walked around for a good while, trying to find the person who runs this floor. We ran apon a soilder and was ready to attack.

"If your here to see the Mayor, he's through that door over there." The soilder said pointing.

"Uhh thanks." I responded. We entered the tiny crowded office, to be greeted with a slightly wicked smile.

"Hello there children, now what do you need." the slightly fat man asks.

"The keycard to get through the door upstairs. We're cleaning people, and we.."Cloud starts but is intrupted by the mayor.

"I know who you are, and personally, I hate the shinra too, they gave me this position for in case something happens, the uppers have someone to take the blame." He says.

"Harsh, so will you help us." I ask.

"On one condition, you play my little game."

"We have no time for yer bull, just give us the card." Barret speaks in a rather angry tone.

"Maybe security would like to come." The mayor says slyly.

"I'll play your game." I say, figuring that I already know what to do. "so what do I do?" I ask to not sound suspicious.

"Just figure out the riddles of the library,get me the answer, and good luck." He smiles.

I start to walk past the first door checking the number, and writing it down with a pen and a piece of paper he let me use. The others just sat there and waited as I quickly breezed through and got down all the information. :This is a piece of cake when you've done it many times.: I thought to myself recording the last letter. I walk into the office with a smile on my face. "MAKO."

"YES ,yes yes yes yes, I love that name, oh beuitiful mako, you make the world go round." The mayor started to blabber on and on. I was ready to shoot him, but seriously, who wouldn't be. "Here is the key card. The minds of the youth are truly a brilliant thing. For getting it on your first try, I want to give you my special materia." He handed me a blue elemental materia orb. "Stick it to the uppers."

We went up the stairs to the next level. Tifa started, "I personally think he was mental."

"Damn straight." Barret exclaimed.

"No kidding, say Cloud?" I asked. "Does my arm have the capibilities to use this materia with something else?" I finished. He stopped and checked out the slots on my arm.

"see the grove connecting the two slots, this will allow you to put the elemental in one slot, a magic materia in the other, and your weapon will have the attribute of the magic materia. If it was the bangle, than your defence against that certian element would increase, you understand?" He stopped and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, I think." I had fire and bolt in my arm, cure and ice in the bangle. I took fire out of my arm and replaced it with the elemental materia. I immidiately felt a surge of electricity go through my arm. It kinda felt good in some weird way.

The next floor was filled with doors, and a computer.

Cloud says, "lets go, this is a waste of our time."

"I'm good with puzzles, let me do it." I beg.

"Five minutes." He says he'll give me. 3 minutes later...

"Star pendant, four slots, and an all materia, what a jackpot." I smile as they look at me with amazement.

"Damn, that was fast, any chance you want to share some of that?" Barret asks. I throw him the all materia, figuring I have another. I placed the pendant around my neck and equiped the four slots. Fire, Ice, cure, and a sence that I picked up way earlier in the beginning of my journey. I was officially happy, and cloud was officialy pissed at how cocky I was becoming.

"You had a run of good luck, thats it. Don't let it get to your head." He said in that low mean voice. I just tuned it out as we started up the stairs again, this time into a gym and recreational facility. The keycard we had covered the next floor up.

I took a breif nap at the beds to give myself a quick energy boost. Riker slept at the floor in the front of the bed that was there, Cloud and Barret also took a break, by pumping iron. Tifa was on one of the treadmills. I guess them not noing were avalanche, were more than welcome to have us here, as long as we had a bit of cash in our pockets.

Rest time was over as we headed into the stairwell to go to the next floor. Another keycard was needed and this floor had to be the one that had it. It was large, and in the center, was the model of Midgar. This floor was different though, because there were guard robots everywhere, and I don't think that being sneaky would help.

I was right, two moth slashers came waltzing by as if they owned the place and spotted us trying to get to another room.

"I'll take the ugly one!" I said as I ran towards the machine with the spinning spiky things that looked leally ticked off. He held his spinning spikes out at me in an attempt to cut me down. It failed horribly as the blades came into contact with my arm and dented them in. "Damn, this armor plating really is good. I held it there as Riker came from behind me. I lowered to let Riker jump of my back. He understood and went off straight towards the head. "Piercing fang" The enlarged teeth went straight through and damaged it badly. It started to flail around and knocked me back, cutting me in the process. I armed myself with the shotgun and fired. The combination with the elemental sent electricly chargedd bullets straight towards it. Apon impact, it short circuted, causing it to fall to pieces. Across the room, heavy sword impacts and gun fire also ceased as barret was in the back, Cloud was on top of the robot with the buster sword sticking straight through, and Tifa finished off her beat rush combo, which included the sumersalt. It was all good, and This was looking like it was are day,

"Damnit, this stupid chest won't open." Barret said, trying to open a chest.

"Neither will this one." Tifa said in disapointment.

"What the hell are we supposed to do here?" Cloud asked, with his buster sword out, ready to smash the box he was at.

"Just try all of them, one of them have to open up." I added, trying at a box. Hey, I didn't remember everything. We all furiously searched until we found one open.

"I think these go to the modle thing in the middle of the room. Barret said, looking quite puzzeled at the piece. He took it and placed in in the model, at that moment, another chest had popped open.

"Hey look, more pieces." Tifa said as she placed them into the model.

Ten minutes trying to find out which chest opened, we got to the last one, which contained a keycard to the next level.

"Ha, some puzzle master." Cloud insulted.

"yeah I know."I replied, while trying to make it look like I wasn't taking it seriously.:Won't shoot him, Won't shoot him.:

We had reached an exectuive lever where there was a meating going on.

Cloud spoke up. "We have to find out whats going on." He led us into a bathroom where he had seen a vent. He climbed in and helped everyone up.

"I'll stay guard, make sure no one comes." I say. I already know what their talking about so it won't matter to me. Another ten minutes later, sitting on the jon makeing it look like i needed to e there, they had come down, really nervous and ticked.

"Come on, we had got to save Aeris." Cloud runs ahead and we all follow him up to the next level. There was a man in a white lab coat with long dark hair, and very pale skin, but that was from the back. Cloud said we have to follow him. We had until he stopped at a door with a red lion type thingy that looked really mad. Red XII, Another fellow that joins us after we save Aeris. While listening to the scientist babble on about his preacious experiment, Cloud went and took a look into a tank, and almost looked like he was going to have a epileptical fit. Barret followed with the comment...

"Damn, where's its F#$king head!" I had to take a look, and I have regretted it ever sence. It looked like it had eyeballs on top where its head should be. It had pure pink skin everywhere I could see. There was also what looked like a pink slime oozing off of it. The scientist had left by now, not knowing we where here.

"Oh SHIT!" I said, looking at it. I read the name on top of it, Jenova.

Cloud spoke quietly"Jenova, thay must mean..Sephiroth was near."

(This chapter has a good feel to it for some reason. I tried to not make it boring, because during this part in the game, I often pass out due to wxtream boredom, so enjoy.) 


	17. all hell breaks loose

Chapter 17 All hell breaks loose 

"Sephiroth, wasn't he the famous member of soilder until he vanished about 5 years ago?" Barret asked.

"I'll get into that later, come on we have to get Aeris." Cloud responded.

We ran to the Elevator that the scientist, Hojo, had used. I picked up the poison materia that was lying around and gave it to Cloud. The elevator took us up to a test facility where we seen her. Aeris was locked in a tube with Hojo standing there mumbling some crap.

"Stop it, what are you doing!" Cloud shouted as we ran to the rescue, right towards Hojo.

"Hehe, you'll see." Hojo gave the signal to a man in a control room. An elevator came up with Red XIII, and it looked like it was angry. He jumped at Aeris, as she moved away from the red creature.

"You see both these creatures are on the brink of extinction, so I'm helping to preserve the species." Hojo laughed and grinned.

"You monster, Aeris is a human being." Tifa yelled at the deranged scientist.

Barret steps up to the plate and starts to blast away at the tank. I would of helped, but I try not to waste THAT much ammo. The tank started to glow a flashy bright color, and nothing insided was visible.

"Stop that, what are you doing!" Hojo yelled as he opened the tank. The light dimed and there was Red XIII, ready to pounce. It jumped on Hojo and started to claw away at his arms, while his real target was the face. Meanwhile, Cloud went and got Aeris and made sure she was safe. I wanted to blast Hojo in the face, but that might really screw up the storyline, and so I just watched as the helpless Hojo got malled by the Beast. It was then that the elevator started moving up, and with something alive on it.

"Prepare to meet on of my deadly experiments, hehehe." As Red XIII got off Hojo, he jumped away and ran.

"Get Aeris out of here, Ryan." Cloud demanded.

"Aeris, get to the elevator, but wait for me, I just want to cause a little trouble. HELL BOMBER!" I shot a rocket as the abomination got out of the elevator, taking out all its little flukies. I ran and got Aeris, entering the elevator. As we got to the next floor, some Turks were there to greet us with guns in our face. I wanted to do something, but Aeris might get caught in the cross fire, and Riker might get himself too riled up if I start blasting, so I couldn't do anything but surrender.

We were taken to the presidents office, where the fat balding man sat smirking in his chair. I killed the silence by firling a few rounds, trying to break the bonds that restrained my arms in the back. "knock this one out, hes obviously insane." The president told a guard.

"You will suffer a fate like no other, you will..." That was the last thing I said before the butt of the gun hit me on the back of the head.

I woke up in a dull looking cell, feeling a little light headed, and unequal. I checked my right side to find my arm removed. "Dammit, wheres my arm!" I screamed out. The guards outside shouted...

"Shut up in there or your arm will become scrap metal." Damn, I liked my arm, hell anyone would be upset waking up to find a limb missing. Aeris was also in my cell, laying down. I must have woken her up in the process of my fit.

"How did you loose your real arm?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it here, maybe later, if there is one. Hey do any of you have riker?"I asked.

"Hes with me and the tiger like thing." Barret shouted.

"I do have a name, thank you."Red XIII stated. At least Riker was ok.

I was upset, not to mention still tired. I went back to sleep, but it wasn't the same. My rest was short slept. Cloud ran inside the cell.

"Get up something is not right." He said. I got up, brushing dust of my pants. I ran outside to see a guard brutally slaughtered. His organs were laying on the ground, and where his body lies, a trail of blood follows out. I look around. There are weapons were in a safety box that looks like it was blown apart. Riker's protect vest was there as well. My lupine came out with Barret and Red, and jumped into me. I patted him hello and looked for my arm, it was way in the back. I sid it into the socket where it belonged and winced. It was slightly painful, but I got over it fast. I looked over at the body again and wince. I'm thankful that it wan't me. I had to shoo Riker away from eating him, and he was disappointed. Red followed the trail of blood to the jenova tank. We all followed him and gasped at what we saw, the tank was broken into, and the mutated creature inside was gone. We ran past the tank where i seen the flicker of a yellow materia. I went over to get it, the enemy skill materia. This would allow me to copy the moves of a enemy, and use it as much as I wanted to. As I pick it up, a message goes right into my head. :You don't need it, give it to someone else. Mech skill will also copy any enemy skill move.: I wince back and almost fall, but Aeris catches me.

"Are you alright?" she asks worried.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Here I found something." I handed her the yellow materia. "I have no need for it."

"Huh, well thanks." she said puzzled. I just grinned and got up to catch up with red XIII.

We took the elevator to the presidents level where I was knocked out cold. When we arived, we saw him the president...dead. Cloud walked towards the dead body, checking it out. In the corpses back stuck a six foot sword.

"Sephiroth." Cloud said, stairing at the fatal wound. "This is his work."

As he looked, a fat man looked from behind the pillar. He saw us and started to run for the exit. Cloud and Barret caught him.

"Who did this!" Cloud asked in a harsh tone.

"Let me go, let me go!" he yelled it was him...sephiroth. He is back. he said something about the promise land, and left." the scared man said. As they let him go, the sounds of a helicopter approched. It landed outside, in the balcony. We all ran out and went to see what was going on. A tall dark blond came out of the it.

"Hello to you all, I'm the new president of SHINRA."

Barret stood up. "Only because yer old man died."

"What a shame. By the way, who are you.

Cloud started."An ex-member of soilder."

Barret,"a rebel group member."

Tifa,"same here."

Aeris,"A flower girl."

Red XIII,"A research specimen"

finally me,"Psycotic teen."

Rufus laughed. "Quite the motely crew, huh?"

"Everyone, get out of here." Cloud shouted as he took out his sword. We nodded and ran into the office and down the stairs, where tifa stopped.  
" Everyone go, I'll wait for Cloud. Barret, watch over them.

"Got it, lets go." Barret ran to the elevator and went inside. I held he rear as everyone went in the giant glass elevator. I thought this was going to be simple, but it sure as hell wasn't. The other elevator started to go down and down came a giant tank.

"...Oh shit." I said as I looked ot it. It fired bullets at the glass, shattering it to pieces. Everyone ducked down to avoid the firing line. Me and riker didn't waste time. I knew that that distance was even too much for Red to attack, so I handed another bolt to Riker. He held it in his mouth and charged his magic, firing a bolt of electricity. Me and Barret simultaniously fired assult guns at it, and with each of my bullets charged with lightning, It definitely left more of a mark than my origional shotgun. Aeris stayed back and waited, for all she had was healing materia. The tank, hundred gunner, shot at us with the aux artillary, the wave of bullets, towards our legs, I tried to dodge it but my left leg was starting to fill with bullets. I shouted in pain, pure pain as blood flowed out. Aeris didn't hesitate, as the white light of cure restored my leg, popping the bullets out.

"Thanks, really." I got up and nodded. I had gotten to my limit as I charged the photon shotgun. The dark got even darker as light was placed into an orb and fired. It was still small though, as the beams shot out and hit the armor, making holes in it. It was damaged, but still fully operational. I felt energy being sucked into its large cannon.

Barret gave the order," We got to finish it now, before it fires. If it does, we'll be blown straight off the elevator." Red and Riker shot magic as me and Barret fired at it. We finished it, but to little to late. It fired the wave cannon straight at Aeris, who it computed to be one of the bigger threats, as with her around, its counter part would not be able to finish us. The attack schematics were processed into my head, but so was desolate fear, as the unconscience Aeris fell to the ground, when we were still at least thirty stories up. I did one thing that I knew i was going to regret. I jumped also. I was heavier due to my arm, so I caught up around the twenty-fifth floor. On the elevator, I could hear gun firing, and the explosion of big shot, along with Barrets screams of rage.

I grabbed onto Aeris and used the mini-copter, but we were falling too fast and I couldn't slow down enough to use it. Twentith floor, fifteenth, tenth, It struck me, I had to do something or else we were going to die. I loaded a new clip and prayed to the heavens that this would work. I pointed the shotgun arm to the ground, holding on to Aeris tight. "Wave Cannon!" An energy pulse shot out, hitting the ground with enough force to slow down the fall. "Mini copter!" The propeller blades shot out and luckily let us glide safely down the rest of the way.

I fell to the ground and started to cry, and cry hard. I was completely terrified that we were going to die, and I would never live to lead my normal life again, as much as I hated it. The Elevator reached the botto floor as barret, Red, and Riker ran out to check.

Batter started yelling"ARE YOU OKAY? YOUR F&KING INSANE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, JUMPING LIKE..."

Red entered the conversation. "Barret, right. Now is not the time, just give him a moment."

Aeris was still unconscience. I looked at her, wiped the tears away and turned to Barret, smiling.

"Remind me not to do that again."

* * *

For those of you joining, Mech skill was an add-in materia, which fused with Ryans arm and gave Ryan the ability to mimic machine type weaponry. It also will serve as an enemy skill, so here is the current list of mech skills

Hell bomber-cost ten bullets from a clip.

Mini-copter- One mp for every second

assult gun- ten weak machine gun shots for every one bullet.

Wave cannon- full clip, twenty.


	18. finally out

Chapter 18 Finally out.

We entered the the Shinra building, waiting for the others to come. We checked outside to see a group of soilder on bikes headin right for the building. I hell bombed the front, causing some sort of delay. Riker was waiting for me to get the materia I gave it. I placed it into a pocket and ran toward the back ready to shoot. I thought time was up, and Tifa and Cloud might be dead, or dying. I was thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to Cloud and Tifa as Tifa had started to run down the stairs.

"Where's Cloud?" Barret asked.

"He's coming, lets go." Tifa started to run to where a car was, she got in and hotwired it. Myself, Barret, Red, and Riker had gotten in the back as Aeris went to the passenger seat. Tifa drove threw a glass window and onto a long stretch of highway. As we left, A moterbike engine, something not like the shinra's, headed for us. I was going to shoot when I seen the spiky hair, giant sword, and the same frown apon the face that was Cloud. I noticed that he idn't have his buster sword out, though, and went to try to catch up. He was right besides us, kicking Shinra soilders off their bikes while me and Barret shot at more catching up. We went like this for a good ten minutes until we reached a dead, we looked towards the back where we came from and seen a giant monster truck heading right at us. We all got out of the car just in time as the gigantic mech rammed the car and the bike straight outside midgars front entrance. I shot at a tire, but it was a no go. Riker still had his strange fear of getting near anything big and robotic like this, so he was going to be no help here. I reloaded my second last clip, checked my materia, and prayed that I wouldn't be roadkill.

In the game, it started out by raming into the party, but I don't think anyone here would want to get rammed by those spiky tires, so jumping out of the way would be the best plan of action. Riker stayed behind, to avoid most contact with the monster truck, and it was very unaccurate, so it seldom hit us, and when it did, not much more than a scrape. I got ready and fired a hell bomber at its side as it tried to ram me again. This did little more than anger it...badly. I was overwhelmed as it transmormed into what looked like a giant fighting robot, with burners for arms and a spiky base, well that really didn't change much, but the big picture is clear. It was bigger than me and I was almost out of ammo, So I attempted a different approach, one that is probably innaffective.

"HELP ME, I DON'T WANNA BE ROADKILL!" I flailed around, acting like a complete idiot...and a distraction. Cloud caught on right away, as he climbed onto the back of the mech and slammed the buster sword into the back tires as it wasn't looking. It started to spark and get angry, and readied the twin burner, it fired and headed towards everyone. The emense flames where catching up to me, and i would be an instant barbeque. I screamed loud as the fires heat approched me, and I felt as if everything was in slow motion, as a different feeling of warmth overcame me, not burning flames. A feeling of protection as I lifeted up my gun arm and drew in light energy, but not in the same way as my photon shotgun.

"LIGHT SHIELD!" I blurted out as the energy formed into a shield, attached to my arm. It was at least the size of half the road and weighed nothing. The flames hit and pushed against it, causing be to have to brace. The shield held though as everyone moved behind the mech, and started to destroy it. I knew it was over when there was no more pressure. I don't know what happened then, I blacked out and fell to the road.

I woke up outside of Midgar as the sun rose. The first thing I seen was two yellow eyes, a purple face, and a red tongue heading towards my face.

"ACK, I'm ok, I'm ok." I yelled, imbracing the wolf's wet kisses. I got up and stared at everybody staring at me.

"Yo kid, ya never stop amasin me." Barret said, pouring a potion on a wound.

"Are you okay?" Aeris asks.

"Yeah, just startled." I responded. I check my arms and legs, to make sure everything is there. "Yup, nothing missing."

"Either your a complete idiot, or a definite genius. The distraction you gave allowed me to cut a gas line. If it was still there, not eve that sheild would have stopped it. I still say your an idiot, though."

"Hey, I knew exactly what I was doing." I lied.

I walk over to a few rocks with torn up dirt, kneel down, and say a few words.

"Who is that?" Tifa asked, looking at the makeshift graves.

"Doesn't smell human." Red states.

"Yeah...Meet Rikers parents. 


	19. soul searching

Chapter 19, Soul searching

"Over a month ago, I came across two fangs, and they went after me. I did was was needed and took them out, and then I seen him, out of simpathy, I raised him, and soon we became best friends, and help each other."

"Wow." Aeris said, a tear building up. " Talk about sad."

"Simpathy is am emotion of weakness, yet it strenghened you." Cloud said impressed.

"Only for the cold hearted." I replied. We continued across the fields where I long before had trained for many hours, and improved my aim. It was getting dark and we needed to get to shelter. Cloud set up a tent and we camped out in the rocky areas. I decided to sleep outside and watch out for monsters, along with other things. I waited and watched out for anything suspicious. I thought that the night might actually be peaceful...and it was. nothing had bothered us during the night, and Riker stayed close by, keeping me warm. The sun rose and shined onto my face. Though I spent the entire night awake, I wasn't the least bit tired. Red XIII was the first to appear from the tent. He sat down by me and started to talk.

"You are different from the others." Red XIII started. "Your not a normal child, and fate has somehow intertwined to have you here...and you know it." He stared at me with his one open eye, which seemed to gaze right into my very soul.

"What if I was to tell you that you were right, and that I traveled a long ways to seek a personal truth. Would you tell the others." I responded, thinking deeply as the words flowed out of my mouth.

"I can tell that your intentions are pure, even though you attempt to make yourself, as people would say, 'a bad ass'. You have my trust." Red XIII finished. I thought about what he had said, fate, and it got me thinking. What if my presence wasn't just a gift, but required. Am I needed, and is the fate of this world going to placed on my shoulders. I didn't want to have to deal with that kind of pressure. Next time I see the old man, I'll try to have this explained to me. I will, if necisary, defend this world with my body and soul.

I had a hard time getting this story going again. I am sorry for the wait, and the shorter chapter, but you wait, because this won't be the last...I guarntee by my horrible spelling and absence of spell check


	20. the OKV

Chapter 20 The OKV

Are boring walk to the town of Kalm was filled with unexcitement and dull, random conversations. We had split up into two groups and meet there. As I entered the town, I seen miss Miko with her dogs. I ran up to her, Riker alongside, and made my way to the front.

"Hey, hows it going?" I ask, casually walking to the front of the building.

"Ryan, great to see your still alive...hehe now the innkeeper owes me 2000 gil." She said under her breath.

"Whats that?" I ask

"Several people took bets on how long you'd survive" She responded. Cloud stepped into the conversation.

"Is it still too late to take bets, Give him a week more." He said coldly.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF I WASN'T SUCH A NICE GUY, I WOULD FILL YOUR ASS WITH BULLETS."

He just shruged and walked away. "Maybe a day would be better." Miko walked towards Riker and patted him on the head.

"I fell sorry for you, two numskulled guys. You must have some patients." Riker barks back happily nodding somewhat, as if he was agreeing.

The anger subsiding, I was walking into the shop to hear a rumbling noice outside of town. I look and was almost scared shitless at the sight. A midgar Zolem was heading right for the town, but it wasn't the same. It was coated in what looked like some sort of metal, and the eyes were glowing red, almost burning. Everyone runs inside, everyone except us...including me. I don't know, either I was stoned to the point of insanity, or I was fascinated by what was happining. Putting aside that I don't do drugs, I have to be out of my mind.

"HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE #$ IS THAT!" Barret yells out. He raised his gun and shot at it, doing nothing but agitate the fiendish creature more. I shot at it, doing minimal damage as well. Red jumped on top of it and tried clawing his way through, but the monster threw him fror a ride. It was in the town now, smashing the buildings to pieces and injuring countless. Only a few stood.

"YOU MOTHER F&#ING SNAKE." Tifa yelled out, to all of our surprisement. She pulled off her limit break on it, smashing it with the beat rush, denting it with sumersalt, and stunning it with waterkick. Cloud ran towards it, sword sliding against the ground until the point of impact across the snake. It left a gash, but the Midgar Zolem regenerated itself, it was about to use beta. I seen it before, and with no water to dive into, I was a sitting duck, along with the rest of the town. I covered riker, who was strangly afraid of it. The only thing he feared was machines. In a moment, a sharp blistering pain was covering my body, burning. The blast ended, causing the buildings that were left to combust. I bearly felt anything as the numbness came over me, and then relief. The only ones left standing were me, Aeris, and Riker. Everyone else got knocked out. I looked at my Arm, which had now felt red hot.

"Aeris, beta, use beta, this thing is made of some kind of metal. We might get it to back off." Aeris nodded, she got ready to cast beta as I did myself. For Aeris, the flames were appearing above the fake snake, for me, the beta spell was froming withing my gun, but it was compressed. The burning sensation was overwhelming as the fireball shot out and impacted at the same time as Aeris's hit. The being was starting to melt, and it ran away. I looked over at my arm, which was bright red. I took out a potion and poured it on, attempting to cool it down. It sizzled and dimmed back to the origional color. I looked around to see the people running in fear as the houses were falling apart. Aeris cast Ice on the homes as I gave pheonix downs to all the unconsious, including our friends. As they were comming around, the Man in Black had walked around some debris. I ran to go and meet him.

"What the hell was that, that isn't in this game." I yelled at him.

"I know, and I am sorry for not warning you ahead of time, we didn't think it had gotten so powerful." He responded.

"What is 'IT'" I asked.

"They call it the OKV, an artificially intelligent virus that was self created from bits and pieces of leftover data, from when this virtual world was made. If it destroys this world, It can escape into yours. Traveling across computers, into government areas. If it were to escape, both worlds would be lost. Your purpose here is to support the fight at any means. What you got here was just a small sample of its power, it could be compared with weapons. It takes on the form of what the people around fear the most. In this case, it was a midgar zolem."

"So can it be stopped?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes, an antivirus has been developed, but only a true human can use it, that is your true reason for being here." He took what looked like a metalic colored materia out of his pocket."This is it, it must be placed within the viral core. When you equip it to your arm, it will infuse, making your punch the cure. To expose the core, you have to never hold back in battle. It's core was exposed, so it ran away to recover. Be safe, and remember, the world is counting on you." He faded back to where he resides, leaving the antivirus materia in my hands. I equiped it and watched as it infused with my arm.

"Go figure, the fate of the world is in my hands.litterally" I let out a weak laugh and went to join the others.


	21. Chocobo Run

Chapter 21 Chocobo Run

After the incident, we had all got up to help rebuild parts of the town, and we were all done in three days with everyones help. Luckily, no one was killed, though a few serious burns. As a gift, the people offered us all the inventory half off, so everyone got upgraded. I even got a part for my arm that reduces loading time by half. Miss Miko had traded me Rikers old vest for a new one that could hold materia, so now riker didn't half to hold it in his mouth, but it only had two slots. It looked cool though, so it was all good. I bought a fire and cure, so healing could be done.

"I had something I wanted to tell you, but it can wait for a while." Cloud said as we got ready to leave.

"Does it have something to do with that Sephiroth character?" Barret asked.

"Cloud continued and we made our way out of a half destroied kalm. Riker was chasing down anything that looked etible. He even barbecued a mu, which is like a squirrel that lives in the ground. He looked like he wouldn't need feeding. The farm, from our point of view, looked like a dot, but slightly getting bigger. A few ostrich like monsters got in our way, but they didn't last long. Along the way, I had seen a chocobo, and it brought up memorys with my first encounter with one. I ran after it with Riker at my side.

"Ryan, what the hell are ya doin?" Barret asked as I sprint after the creature."

"Barret, I still got to know, who did someone like him group up with people like us, he'll just get in our way." Cloud asked.

Red interrupted, "The boy may not look it, but he holds great potential." Red quieted down stared at them for a moment.

"ACK!" The chocobo ran through the middle where they had been talking. Me holding onto the leg with Riker right behind.

"Then again..." Red started," He could just be really lucky." Meanwhile, Tifa and Aeris decided to sit down and enjoy the involentary show I was giving everyone.

"Do you think we would stand a chance if Sephiroth were to attack us right now?" Tifa asked Aeris, a little worried.

"These answers can only come in time, besides, we got the best team possible, so don't worry." Aeris said, cheering Tifa up a little.

Meanwhile...again, I had finally climbed onto the back of the bird. "SLOW DOWN, PLEASE!" I yelled as the bird was bobbing me up and down like a bull does to a rider. After a minute or two, it slowed down and it finally gave up and let me ride it. I have it walk over to the groups showing off.

"Ya know Ryan, you coulda just used some greens, I have some with me right here." Barret said. I just stare at him, and from the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I seen a tumbleweed.

"Could have told me that sooner." I hop of and let it go. "You know what, there are days where you people really suck, you know that.!" I walk off shooting at a mu, blowing it's head off. Hey, at least I know I can catch a chocobo without a lure, so on the inside, I feel good, like the wrapped in an electric blanket while sitting in front of an open fridge good.


	22. Travel to Junon

Chapter 22 Travel to the caves.

We spent the night at the chocobo ranch, where cloud told us the story about sephiroth. Nightmares about the OKV kept me up all night, where I calmed my nerves by spending time with the chocobos. Awhile after, I kinda dozed off, and was woken up later by a peck to the head.

"OWW" I yelled. The chocobo ruffled its feathers and warked at me. I look up to see Aeris staring at me.

"Good morning!" she said, laughing behind her smile.

"Easy for you to say, I have a lump the size of materia on my head." I said back, also laughing slightly. I just got powned by a chocobo, and it was kinda funny.

Barret walked by, and looked at me, then Aeris, and mumbled something as he walked away. I got up and went to the outside corral. I went up to a chocobo and he warked at me."Wark!" I said back. For some reason, that I'll never know, they started to dance and in the end, a choco-mog materia rolled out between my legs. I pocketed it and went to my gathered comrads.

"Have a good night sleep in there?" Tifa joked. "Cloud is right."

"Right about what?" I asked.

"Ohh nothing." She responded slyly.

"Tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Nope."

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" I yelled. She just stood there smiling as she walked in to talk with cloud. "Yeah Yeah, pick on the little guy." I was close to there sizes, but I was still younger then all of them.

"Enough, lets get going." Cloud said, walking towards the marsh.

"Uhhh don't we need a chocobo?" I asked

"The way you and Aeris handled that odd looking Midgar Zolem, we'll be fine." He said assured.

"Yeah, thats right, because I can easily take out one, in fact, I am the mighty Zolem killer." I bragged.

"Ok then mighty Zolem killer, go and take one out."

"Fine, I will." I walk into the marsh to see it gliding right towards me."AHHHHH HIDE ME!" I hide behind Barret.

"Some fierce warrior." Cloud declared, running into the marsh.

"I said I was good at killing them, that doesn't mean I'm not terrified." I run back in. Everyone made the charge and watched in fright as the beast rose out of the water. I loaded a clip and and got ready to fire as Barret and Cloud started to attack relentlessly. Tifa was attempting to climb it, Riker chomped a poison fang into it, definitely tweaking it out. His venom took effect immiediatly, as I fired a wave cannon at the head, burning its face preaty badly. Cloud's Sword did the final blow, We were attacking so firecely, that it didn't even have a chance to cast beta. I loaded a new clip and we finished the trek through the marshes unscathed, except for minor cuts. We were walking towards the mines when there it was, a Zolem skewwed by a giant wooden stake, blood dripping everywhere. It scared me and caused an instant reaction.

"BETA!" I fired a concentrated fireball it it, setting it ablaze while I was at it. I then realized my arm was burning again, and scrambled to dip it in the marsh. Everyone has learned not to say anything anymore when something stupid happens like this, so they just watched. I came back after plunging my arm into the water. personally, Im glad that just drains my magic.

"Are you done?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, sorry. But it Looks like Sephiroths handywork." I commented. "By the way, what did you say about me eariler?" i asked him.

" I said that you belong with the birds, and for no reason, everyone thought it was funny." Cloud said, and one perfect cue, everyone started laughing.

"I think I'm having a negative impact on all of you." I said joining the laughter.

Cloud mumbled " It wasn't even that funny." and started to the cave.


	23. damn, not again

Chapter 23 Damn, not again.

The entrance to the cave was about the size of a normal person, but once you entered, it looked massive. "So...which way do we go?" I asked.

"Dunno, pick a direction." Barret said. I try to remember the outline of the mythril mines from the game.

"How about we split up, Ryan, Riker, and Aeris go to the left." Cloud started. "Me, Barret, Tifa, and Red will go straight."

"Sounds good." everyone said. My group started our way. The cave was not a fun place to be. Noises were heard all over, and trying to guide in the dark was harder, when A lighted room was finally seen. There was a treasure chest, and on top of the ledge, was something shiny. I started up the ledge, having a metal arm made it easy to dig into the rocks. Aeris and Riker went to get the treasure. I climbed to the top and grabbed the purple materia. When my arm clasped it, two sharp claws grabbed mine. I looked up to see the reptilian face of a small dragon.

"Uhhh hi?" I said. The thing screeched at me as i tried to shake it off. Its mouth was starting to glow red, and I knew it was doing a flamethrower. "Get the hell off of me!" I shouted at it. No good, the flames let loose, barely hitting my head, and I couldn't shoot it because it wouldn't get off. "SHIT, STUPID BASTARD!" I started to punch it with my other hand, but it bit me hard.

"RYAN WHATS WRONG!" Aeris screamed from the bottom.

"I GOT AN ARK DRAGON HERE WITH A SERIOUS ATTITUDE PROBLEM!" I screamed back. "Stupid f&ker. Beta." I yelled. (Yes I Knew that the spell wouldn't hit.) The shot fired into the back of the cave, and the dragon started to cry out as, after a beta spell, my arm turns red hot. It let go long enough to let me fill it with bullets. As I finished, I remembered, ...my arm was HOT. I jumped down and started to yell at Aeris. "CAST ICE ON ME, CAST ICE ON ME." She did so and the cooling sensation rushed into my arm as it was temperarily turned into an ice cube. I smiled at the relief as Riker and Aeris both sighed.

The ice melted, and the burning gone, I showed Aeris the fruits of my labors. A long range materia, giving the user the ability to attack from a farther distance. Aeris and Riker got an elixer after an incounter with some snakes. This was obvoiusly a dead end, so we continued on the path the main party went.

"Ryan?" Aeris asked, giving a slightly upset smile.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"How are you always so upbeat, expecially with everything going on, I try to seem happy, but its hard...everything I went through." She was starting to look really upset.

"You just got to live for the memories." I responded, giving reassurance."I was constintly harassed because...of just being me." I took a moment to thing about what I was saying. "There are days where people will just want to shovel shit right into your face, but you got to be the better person, and learn when to just make something bad good. Use memories of friends to keep you going, the good times you had to keep you smiling, and never forget, the only person you should truly ever listen to is yourself." I finished with what I said, smiled back, and continued foreward. She didn't say anything else after that.

As were walking, we come up to the rest of the group, and a few visitors. The turks were leaving just as we were ariving. "What happened?" I asked.

"Turks, and their usual bullshit." Barret responded. I laughed and climbed up the ledge to the exit of the cave. Apparently, though, a baby ark dragon was following me with a look in its eye. "Oh no, not again." I said. I could have sworn I heard it call me mama. "Listen, you can understand me, I can tell. I just can't..." It gave me the puppydog eyes."Dammit...fly into my pocket". It happly listened. I thought to myself :What do I look like, a zoo.: I ran out and caught up with the others.


End file.
